Stolen Prince
by Natoya
Summary: Yugi is a prince taken captive by Bakura. After running away, Yugi meets the Pharaoh and is taken home by him. Will Yami be able to stop Bakura from taking him back? Yaoi YYXY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Natoya: Hello and welcome back!

Yugi: So, what do you have for us today Natoya?

Yami: It better be good. I have an appointment at 2:00.

Natoya: Yami, pipe down and listen! It's a new fic!

Yugi: Yay!

Yami: Am I getting paid for this?

Natoya: No! Be quiet and listen! I'm making it up as I go but it has Yami as a Pharaoh-

Yami/smirk/

Natoya: And Yugi as a prince. It also involves Yami being betrothed to a princess-

Yami: WHAT!

Yugi/giggles/

Natoya: And Bakura kidnapping Yugi.

Yami/giggles at Yugi/

Yugi: O.O Why!

Natoya: I don't quite know yet…

Yami: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Yugi/wails/

Natoya/sweatdrop/ Anyway, please enjoy this fic… And remember that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Run, run as fast as you can! I'll still catch you Little Prince!" came the cold, sadistic voice that frightened Yugi out of his mind. What had been a peaceful day in his kingdom had turned out horribly, horribly wrong! Yugi had been laughing and playing with his best friends when his mother had run into the courtyard looking all frightened and worried. Wordlessly she had taken his hand and led him away hurriedly to his father. Yugi had thought he was about to be busted for breaking that new vase that had belonged to his mother, but when he heard this news, he'd rather that's what it had been… His father sat him down and spoke.

"Yugi, we have to hide you. There's an enemy tribe heading this way to entice a war. It's best that we get you away now before it's too late." His father had said. Yugi's eyes filled with tears.

"And what of you and Mother?" Yugi asked.

"We have to stay to defend the palace." The king had said.

"Then I'll stay too!" Yugi shot back.

"No!" He and his mother had said together.

"You are the Prince and the future heir! You must be kept safe! If harm should befall your mother and myself, we have to be assured that when this is over, you can come back to take your place upon the throne!" His father said. Suddenly there was a scream. His father motioned for his mother to begin the evacuation. Yugi was scared, so scared. But just as his mother had reached the door to take them safely away, someone blocked it. He had hair the color of fresh snow and eyes as black as the deepest well. He had a non-human smile on his face as he gazed at them.

"The Prince, if you please." He had said. Yugi's mother managed a scream before a knife to the heart silenced her. Yugi managed a scream of his own before he bolted past the man and out the door. "Run, run as fast as you can! I'll still catch you Little Prince!" The man called. Yugi met the horrors outside as the enemy tribe raided his home and killed his people. He ran and ran until his legs hurt and he though his lungs would burst. He fled into the woods and didn't stop running until he reached the lake.

"Oh, no." Yugi moaned. The boat to take him across the lake to safety was burning, igniting colors of red and orange into the night sky. That man's troops must have been here before going to the village. They blocked their only means of an escape. Yugi paid this information no heed and did the only thing he could think of: he leapt into the icy waters of the lake and began to swim to the other side. But before he had swum ten meters, a hard hand grasped his cloak and pulled him under the water. Yugi came up sputtering and coughing, cursing the person who held him. He whipped around and connected eyes with the beast that killed his mother. Fear and panic filtered through Yugi's eyes.

"I told you I'd catch you. Now, we must get out of these waters." The man said and dragged Yugi through the water to the shore where he'd jumped into the lake in the first place. Yugi thrashed and fought as best he could, but soon found it futile.

"Who are you? Why have you attacked my home?" Yugi asked, trying his best to be brave. The man chuckled.

"You may call me Bakura. And you, Little Prince, will make me a fine bargain in Egypt. I plan to sell you as a slave. A prince for a slave must earn me a pretty penny." Bakura laughed. Yugi let out a shriek of dismay and tried to run away. Bakura grabbed his robe and yanked him back down. "And you will stay here. You cannot escape me so don't even try." Bakura added. The tiny prince whirled around and glared at Bakura.

"You just watch me!" Yugi yelled. Bakura's gaze hardened. He flopped down on the ground and pulled Yugi tight against his body. Yugi struggled to no avail. Bakura was so much stronger then him. He lay there and sobbed until fatigue took hold of him and dragged him down into the world of dreams. Bakura smiled as the Prince fell asleep. Only when he was sure his captive couldn't escape did Bakura succumb to sleep himself.

The next morning, Bakura used some spare rope that he had lying around in his bag to tie the young prince to him. He secured the rope around his captive's neck as a make-shift collar and leash and began to walk around the lake. Yugi protested at first, but then succumbed as he realized that there was no way he was going to escape. Bakura led him to a different river where there was a boat with rough looking men on it, and made him climb aboard. Yugi cried as he watched his life slip away from him. Now he was going to a strange country and sold as a slave to God knows who…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: And that's it for the first chapter right now! Hope you all liked it! Yami's going to be there next chapter. It gets better I promise.

Yami: I'd better be!

Yugi: Now review and make us happy!

Natoya: No flames! They will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Natoya: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Stolen Prince! Thanks to everyone for the supporting this story!

Yugi: Well here it is!

Yami: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And there is yaoi in this story! You don't like it, you don't read it. Simple as that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pharaoh Yami woke from his slumber in the late afternoon. He stretched like an alley cat, working the kinks from his body and smiling at the pleasure one felt from being able to sleep the day away. No early meetings, no sentencing, no court… Yami grinned. Today promised to be a good day. He rose from the bed, dressed, and laced himself with the gold and jewels befitting only him. Swinging on his long, flowing cape, Yami left his room and went to the dining hall to be served his late lunch. Upon entering the room however, his day was immediately shot as a flying ball of long ebony hair rushed at him and wrapped herself around his arm.

"Oh my Dear Pharaoh! You've finally risen! Come, sit. We've much to discuss about our wedding." Chirped the beautiful yet very annoying Princess of Shiba herself, Princess Mia Shiroby. Yami growled in annoyment. He had forgotten that she and her mother were staying here for two weeks to prepare for the wedding between her and himself. She was lovely yes, but she had the personality of a venomous rattlesnake. She was as snobby and selfish as any spoiled rotten princess. Yami could not stand her but he was agreeing to marry her for the good of their kingdoms. He had been betrothed to her since he was twelve, and now he was a handsome young man of twenty. He had been told since he was young that to marry her would bring excellent alliances to them. He could not back down now, not after so many years went into this. To back out now would shame his family and his kingdom.

"Yes, Mia. I suppose we do." Yami agreed and settled down across from her at the table. She, though it wasn't allowed, set her chair next to him and leaned on her hand, fluttering her lashes.

"I'm looking forward to becoming your queen in the month to come dear Pharaoh. Are you as eager to have me as I you?" Mia said low and soft. Yami could sense her lust as though it were a thick cloud, thick and suffocating. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to smile at her and nod his head.

"Yes dear Mia. Our wedding will surely be a good thing for us and for our kingdoms." Yami said, though he wanted to kill this thing that was sitting too close to him. Mia smiled and giggled.

"But mostly for us." Mia said in a suggestive way. Yami looked at her and made his face an impassive mask.

"Are you suggesting something that you shouldn't be right now Princess Mia?" Yami asked, his voice commanding. Mia's face flushed as she realized that he interpreted her meaning.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh, but I can't help but look forward to our… 'Special' time together. The stories I have heard condone you as an extraordinary lover." Mia said, with an odd glint in her eye. (coughwhorecough Sorry.) Yami growled lowly and turned to face her completely.

"How have you heard such stories about me Mia, when I have not taken a lover my whole life as I've pledged my loyalty to you through the promise of our betrothal?" Yami asked her. Mia flushed again. She looked flustered as she tried to explain.

"I-I meant it as in-" She was interrupted by a young servant girl who came in carrying their lunch. She took one look at the nearly angered face of her Pharaoh and the flustered yet lustful look on Mia's face and her own face flushed as she realized she had just interrupted something private and personal.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh. I simply wished to deliver the meal." She said and did so, quickly ducking back out of the room.

"You meant that as in what?" Yami asked, ignoring the girl who had just left the room. Mia turned her attention back to him.

"Can we forget it? It's getting late and I promised Mother I would come back to her as soon as we've eaten." Mia said, losing her husky tone and snapping back to princess mode. Yami let it slide as he did not wish to ruin his day any further by arguing with her. He wasn't stupid; he knew full well what she was thinking. But the laws required that she not ask or suggest such things even when they were married; that was his job though he didn't want the honor. But Mia made it no secret to anyone except her dear mother that she desired his body and made several attempts to touch him inappropriately when they were alone. Yami really hated her.

They ate their meal in silence. When they were done, Mia bid him a good afternoon and left to join her mother. Happier now that she was gone, Yami asked a servant to clear the table and decided he wanted to take a stroll into town. He expressed his desire to his High Priest, best friend, and cousin Seto. Seto smirked at him.

"Why not take Princess Mia into town with you?" He asked, a humorous tone to his deep voice. He often enjoyed teasing Yami like this. He knew of the hatred his cousin had for the girl and honestly, even as a holy priest, Seto despised the girl as well and did not like the idea that his Pharaoh had to marry the bitch.

"No. She has already invaded my day enough. I want to relax. Can you have a team of guards escort me?" Yami asked. Seto nodded and walked with him to the exit of the palace gates where four guards stood watch.

"You four! Escort the Pharaoh into town. I will find guards to take your places." Seto barked. With a 'yes sir!' each, they surrounded Yami and followed him into the town square. Seto watched them depart, then he turned and walked into the palace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura held tight to Yugi's leash. They were in Egypt's town square and Bakura was currently trying to find the right person to buy his 'special' slave. Yugi had been stripped of his royal robes and jewels and given the dirty common clothes of a slave. He was unhappy and mistreated, often times made to go without food when he was bad or rebellious. He had been in Bakura's care for about a month and hadn't fared any better then a slave of seven months. Yugi hoped vainly that he would die; better to die then to be any kind of slave to anyone. He was a royal prince damnit!

"Be a good boy Yugi. Be a good boy and smile for the customers and maybe you will get fed tonight." Bakura said. Yugi glared at him and looked stubbornly at the ground. He was tired of Bakura bribing him with food. No matter how good he acted, it was always denied him in the end. Bakura didn't like that and soundly thrashed the boy, in front of everyone, on his behind. Yugi yelped in pain as tears formed in his eyes as he was beat.

"Stop, stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll be good, I promise!" Yugi cried as he yelled in vain for the pain to stop. Bakura only thrashed him harder for speaking out of turn. The people passing by only stared in annoyment. For a slave to need to be thrashed in public meant that he was not obedient and not a good buy.

"Don't speak out of turn boy!" Bakura yelled at him. Yugi began to soundly cry. He just wanted the thrashing to stop. Bakura took Yugi's sobs as a submissive act and stopped. Yugi limped away about a foot and sat down, though it was painful, and sobbed. As a prince, he was not subjected to any sort of physical pain. So the beatings he received from Bakura hurt very badly. Bakura smiled at him and turned to talk to someone who just arrived.

"So, you want to sell that crying mess of skin and bones over there?" asked the man with a deep voice. Bakura smiled.

"Name and rank in this country." Bakura snapped.

"Marik and I own a brothel. That boy would be a pretty addition to my other whores." Marik said with a sadistic smile. Bakura also gave him a sadistic smile and turned to Yugi who was now watching him with wide, fearful eyes.

"How about that slave? Want to be a whore?" Bakura asked. Yugi shook his head, pleading for a no, and Bakura asked. "Well who said you had a choice? Yes, I think the brothel will suit you well." Bakura said, turning to his newest 'friend.'

"How much for the boy?" Marik asked.

"1,000 gold coins." Bakura said. Marik's eyebrows rose.

"1,000 gold coins? Don't you think that's a bit much?" Marik asked. "He's just a common slave and all skin and bones!" Marik repeated. Bakura chuckled and drug Yugi over to them by the arm.

"I don't think that's much compared to what your customers would pay for him. Skinny he may be, but he is a beautiful boy with a lovely body that anyone would pay plenty for. You'll have to be stupid to turn down one who would make your customers pay through the nose just to have him." Bakura said. Yugi paled.

Sold? In a brothel? To go from royal prince to a whore who meant nothing to the men who would use him? Tears formed in Yugi's eyes once more as he asked the gods why they would condemn him to such a fate. He begged them to save him.

"Why such a high price for a whore?" Marik asked again.

"Because friend, not only is he pretty to look at, he is a virgin as well. They would pay higher then that to bed a virgin." Bakura said. Yugi gasped and paled more. Surely now the man would buy him. He could tell by the evil gleam in his lavender eyes.

"I'll buy him then." Marik said. Yugi let out a dismayed cry.

"No!" He yelled. "No, no, no! Not him! Bakura-Master please! Anyone but him!" Yugi cried, his tears falling. Marik grinned and went to search his pouch for the money. Bakura whipped Yugi again for screaming and speaking out of turn.

"Feisty isn't he? I like that." Marik said. Yugi was frantic. He did not want to be sold to that… that… monster! In an effort to fight back, he bit Bakura as hard as he could on the arm. Bakura yelped in pain and let go of him. Yugi took the chance to run. He bolted away, ignoring the outraged cries of Bakura and Marik. He ran for his life, hitting people, knocking over small children; he didn't care; as long as he got away from those men. Yugi didn't stop running, and he wouldn't until he was very far away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: Well that's it for two!

Yugi: Yeah! And thanks to DMHPluv, Black-Dranzer-1119, Blue Bull, Kyo lover with a little sanity, dragonlady222, and Botan Strife for reviewing the story!

Yami: Now review this chapter and make us happy!

Natoya: Flames will be ignored and used to make marshmallow smores to be shared with the nice reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

Natoya: I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm sorry for the extremely late update! My life sucks/sob/

Yugi: Please forgive her!

Yami: Yeah.

Natoya: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And Mia and her mother are a couple of OCS I threw in there. Might be one more, might not.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yami scanned the fruit cart with his crimson eyes. He liked fruit. He especially liked oranges. He smiled as he ordered his guards to purchase the much wanted fruit for him. He also took some apples. Apples. Yum. He turned around and came face to face with a meat cart. Yami smiled again. Even though he liked fruit, he liked meat even more. Yes, Pharaoh Yami was a carnivore. He ordered his guards to buy some good slices of meat.

Suddenly there was a commotion heard in the market place. Yami gazed around and saw a small blur running through the crowd. Yami didn't have time to do anything before the small blur crashed into him and they fell to the ground. Yami had the wind knocked out of him and he found himself motionless for a few minutes. The small thing got off him and stared down at him from a top him, shock and surprise on his face. Yami was startled as well as he gazed at this strange person.

He looked like him, only smaller and prettier. Large violet eyes connected with his own blood red, and fear resided in them. He didn't have the blonde bangs spiking into his own hair though, and his skin wasn't tan; it was a milky white that was very attractive. The moment was broken however, when the guards hauled the boy off him.

"You slave! How dare you knock the Pharaoh to the ground and offer no apology!" One guard snarled at the boy. Yami was surprised to see tears in the young boy's eyes. He was wild with fear.

"I'm sorry, but you don't understand! They'll catch me! I can't be sold to that man! I can't!" The boy shrieked.

"Oh! A runaway slave are you? Well, we'll just return you to your owner!" The guard said. The boy thrashed and fought.

"No! No please! You can't give me back to him! Please!" The boy collapsed into sobs of fear. Yami held a hand up to his guards and ordered them to put the boy down.

"What is your name?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up at him and sniffled. The guards seemed upset about the Pharaoh's kindness and frowned as the Pharaoh gently put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Y-Yugi." He sniffled again. Yami smiled.

"Well Yugi, it's obvious you've been abused, correct?" Yami said.

"Y-Yes. Please don't make me go back. Th-They wanted to sell me to a man who owns a brothel…" Yugi said softly. Inside he was happy. Maybe this man could protect him from those awful men. Yami frowned.

"That's no life for someone like you. You look far too fragile for a life of abuse and use like that." Yami said. Yugi sniffled again.

"I'm hungry too… My owner wouldn't feed me too often. Said I was bad and didn't deserve any…" Yugi said, putting the charm on full blast when he saw that they had food with them. And it worked. Yami reached over and grabbed an apple, handing it to the boy.

"Here. Eat that for now." Yami said with a smile. Yugi smiled gratefully and bit into the apple. The juice ran down his chin and he wiped it away, thankful for the food in his belly. The apple was the best thing Yugi had had in a while. Yami smiled as the apple was devoured by the boy.

"Thank you very much Pharaoh." Yugi said with a happy smile. Yami was suddenly hit with an idea.

"Yugi, would you like to come and work for me?" Yami asked. Yugi's eyes widened and he suddenly grinned wide, very excited. This man seemed nice. He could protect him from Bakura and Marik, and if he worked for this man, he would probably be well taken care of. He nodded.

"Yes Pharaoh I would!" Yugi said. Yami smiled. He told the guards that the boy would be coming to work for them. They frowned but nodded and agreed with their ruler, making sure to keep the boy hidden between them. Yugi smiled as he trailed behind Yami; now he would be safe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damnit! How could someone so small run so fast?!" Bakura growled as he hunched over, panting and breathing hard. Marik glared at him.

"How could you let something so valuable get away?" Marik snarled.

"Trust me, it wasn't intentional." Bakura said. Marik turned to face him completely, a stony look on his face.

"Why the high price on him?" Marik asked. Bakura stared at him.

"I already told you!" Bakura growled. Marik frowned.

"But even if he's a virgin, he wouldn't price that high. 300 pieces of gold would be it though, not 1,000." Marik said. Bakura about panicked.

"Uh… Well… I…" Bakura stuttered. Marik smiled.

"So there's a secret to this boy?" Marik said. "If you tell me, we can work together to come up with a plan." Marik said slyly.

"Fine. He's a Prince I stole from a country far away from here. That's why his price is so high." Bakura admitted.

"I see." Marik said with a glint in his eye. "We can find the boy and double his price, splitting the pay. Anyone would pay through the nose to own a prince, especially since it would gain them his kingdom." Marik said. Bakura smiled, realizing that Marik was right.

"True. Well, together we can become rich men." Bakura said. The two struck a deal and went off in search of the missing prince.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Welcome to your new home." Yami said as they walked through the palace gates. Yugi stared in awe; this place was so much bigger and grander then his own father's home. Yugi was stunned. They must be a very wealthy country, much wealthier then his own.

"It's beautiful Pharaoh." Yugi said softly. And he meant every word. Yami led him inside and all but one guard dispersed to do something else. Now that the Pharaoh was inside the palace, he was as safe as he could be. Yugi tried to remember how a slave in his father's palace might have acted. He didn't think he could tell the Pharaoh who he was, at least not now. Bakura and Marik might still be looking for him and he didn't want Pharaoh to know who he was for fear word might leak out. Then Bakura could find him. Yugi was scared to death. He did not want to go back to Bakura.

"I'm going to take you to my chambers for now. Tomorrow we will assign you a job. Is that fine?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up at him.

"Yes, Pharaoh. Whatever you say." Yugi said obediently. Then he lowered his gaze again. Yami smiled. He could tell Yugi was a new slave, but he was happy that he was willing to be obedient and learn. They soon stopped in front of huge double doors. Before Yami could open his door, he was tackled by something tiny yet very strong. Yugi's eyes widened. He had done the same thing in the market and was yelled at for it.

"Oh Pharaoh! You're back! I wish you would have told me you were leaving or else I would have come with you!" Yugi cringed hearing the high pitched annoying sound of whatever it was that had tackled the Pharaoh. Yami nearly pushed the thing of him and got to his feet, glaring at it.

"Princess Mia, you will mind yourself in the future. Do not ever tackle me like that again." Yami growled. Mia flushed and smiled, rising to her feet and slinking closer to Yami.

"I'm terribly sorry Darling. I was just very excited to see you." Mia said. Yami could feel a terrible headache coming on.

"Mia, I was gone for two hours." Yami said in annoyance. Mia smiled and then for the first time she noticed Yugi. Yugi quickly lowered his eyes. He had noticed the Princess call Pharaoh Darling, though it was clear he didn't like her. Even so, he knew he must pay her some kind of respect, even though he didn't like her very much either. Mia turned up her nose and snapped back to Princess Mode instantly.

"You bought a slave today?" She asked, her tone going haughty.

"Yes, his name is Yugi. You are not allowed however, Mia, to call upon him or use him for anything. He is mine alone to deal with." Yami said. Mia looked up at him with outrage on her face.

"But Darling, as your wife-to-be, shouldn't I-" Mia began.

"As my wife-to-be, you are required to treat my word as your law! Do not question my judgment Mia! It is the quality of a bad wife." Yami said. Mia, reprimanded nicely, shrank back and hurried away to her quarters. Yugi smiled to himself; if he only had the Pharaoh to deal with, it would make his job easier. He liked the Pharaoh. Listening to him would be no problem. But if had had to listen to that Mia girl… Yugi was royalty and damnit royalty took nothing like that from any one, man or woman. He probably would have acted out and given himself away. Yugi didn't understand though, how Pharaoh could take something like that. Wife-to-be or not, had it been Yugi, the betrothal would have been off in a second flat.

"Come along Yugi." Yami said and led him through the double doors. Yugi was amazed yet again at the décor and the splendor of the room. Pharaoh's room was amazingly covered in gold and bright colors. Gold and red sheets adorned the bed and silky satins covered it also.

"Your room is beautiful Pharaoh." Yugi said. Yami smiled and led him to a little bed in the corner of the room. Yugi flushed as he realized what it was; it was a harem bed, used by kings and their harem girls. Yami noticed his flush and was a little surprised he knew what the bed was.

"I have never used this blasted thing. I really have no desire to use it." Yami said, hoping that would help. Yugi relaxed a bit.

"Why not? Most men younger then you would use it on a daily basis." Yugi said before he could rethink the sentence.

"How would you know that?" Yami asked.

"Uh… With my other master, we traveled a great deal. You hear many things. Forgive my bluntness." Yugi said, looking away. Yami decided to ignore what he said.

"You will sleep here until we can find a place for you." He said.

"Thank you for your generosity." Yugi said. Yami nodded.

"You need not thank me; I'm happy to see you comfortable." Yami said. Yugi met his eyes briefly and smiled, then looked away.

"You don't like Princess Mia very much, do you?" Yugi suddenly asked. Yugi mentally smacked himself; he was being far too nosy. Yami glanced his way and was shocked; slaves usually minded their own business when it came to these matters. How was Yugi able to be so blunt?

"No, not really." Yami decided to answer.

"I noticed. If you don't like her, why are you going to marry her?" Yugi asked. Yami was surprised. They were carrying on a conversation as if they had known each other for years. Yugi had seemed to relax when he had answered the question, acting like he had been there forever.

"Well, I really have no choice. I was betrothed to her since I was a boy; to back out now would shame both our kingdoms. We have to be married in two weeks." Yami answered. Surprisingly, he was able to talk to this boy. He sat down on his bed and motioned for Yugi to sit also. Yugi knew his place though, and knew he was dirty and didn't belong on those sheets. He instead sat at the Pharaoh's feet. Yami didn't seem to mind.

"That's silly; you should be able to marry whom you please. The last kingdom we came from, if a young wife-to-be, such as Princess Mia, had acted out to a man like that, the betrothal would have ended instantly." Yugi confided to the Pharaoh. Yami thought about that for a moment.

"But there is no one else right now. Everyone is encouraging this because I am twenty and we need an heir soon." Yami said. Yugi grinned at the Pharaoh.

"I'm not encouraging it; I don't like her either." Yugi said. Yami didn't know why; the way Yugi said that made him laugh out loud. He was happy to find Yugi giggling also. This boy was so easy going and laid back, it made Yami wonder how long he had been in slavery. Yami didn't care though; he found talking to this boy easy and very enjoyable.

"Alright now Yugi. The sun is setting so we must go to bed now." Yami told him. Yugi nodded and headed to the small bed and lay down.

"Goodnight Pharaoh. Have sweet dreams." Yugi called softly as Yami lay down in his own bed. Yami found it nice to have someone to say goodnight to. He snuggled under his covers.

"Goodnight Yugi. You too." Yami answered. Soon both were asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: That's it for chapter three!

Yugi: Hope you enjoyed it!

Yami: Now get out there and review!

Natoya: And a very big thanks to those of you, with lots of cookies, to everyone who reviewed while I was gone!

Yugi: No flames please.

Yami: Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Natoya: So now I'm on chapter four! Yay! And I'm really very truly sorry about my long absence!!

Yugi: And in this chapter… wait, what happens?

Yami: Knowing her, she'll make us read it to find out.

Natoya: Yep. /smile/ Knowing ahead would spoil the fun.

Yugi: Aw… /pout/

Natoya: And today we have a special guest to do the disclaimer!

Yami: /yawn/ Please give a warm welcome for… Seto Kaiba?

Seto Kaiba: Hn.

Natoya: Seto, be a dear and do the disclaimer. /smile/

Seto: She doesn't own us, happy?

Yugi: Aw… /pout/

Natoya: /sigh/ If only… Well, enjoy the chapter!

&

"Oops…" Yugi muttered quietly. He stared down at the fifth vase he managed to break in just one morning. What a way to start out the day. Yugi shook his head and looked from side to side. No one.

"If a vase falls down in the middle of a palace and there's no one around but the person who broke it, does it make a sound and get the little slave boy in trouble? No…" Yugi mumbled to himself, backing away from the vase. He turned and ran down the hall. When he was far away enough, he leaned against a pillar and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe the Pharaoh wouldn't find out he was the one who broke it. And besides, it wasn't his fault. Those damn vases seem to just jump in his way!

"Well, well, running away from the scene of the crime, eh?" said a smooth voice. Yugi froze in fear and moved his gaze up white robes to a face framed by a white hood and gold crown.

"Uh… Uh…" Yugi stuttered.

"You must be the Pharaoh's new slave. I'm one of the Pharaoh's Priests. I am called Mahad. You broke that vase down the hall?" He asked. Yugi shook his head.

"No!"

"I saw you break it." Mahad said, giving him a look.

"Then why did you ask me if I broke it?!" Yugi asked, panicking. What if this guy told the Pharaoh?! What if he got punished?!

"It was a rhetorical question. If you don't wish to be punished, I suggest you go back there and clean it up. Understand?" Mahad said. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief again.

"Okay. Sorry Sir." Yugi muttered and walked back down the hall. Stupid priest having to show up when he did… Would have saved him some work if he hadn't seen… Yugi was getting bruises on his delicate hands. Princes didn't work like this! Not that anyone knew he was a Prince… Yugi sighed. He'd done this to himself when he decided against telling Yami who he was. The chores Yami had given him were to simply clean the floors of all the rooms he was assigned. Then he was to clean up and straighten Yami's room. After finishing with the vase (a chore which got him a nasty cut on his hand that hurt like bloody hell) he headed off to Yami's room.

"But-!" Yugi stopped dead when he heard voices from in the room.

"I said no! Now get out!"

"But the wedding's only in a couple weeks! Why can't we-"

"I said no! Damnit woman, get out!"

"But Atem-!" Yugi gulped. He could physically feel the air in the room and the area he was in turn icy and cold. Yugi shivered.

"Never. Ever. EVER, call me Atem again. Do you understand me?" Yugi gulped again. He knew that voice was Yami's but he didn't know it could be so icy and unforgiving. Mia burst out of the room a second later in tears. Yugi cautiously peeked into the room. Yami sat in one of his beautiful golden chairs, staring out at the sky.

"Uh… Pharaoh? Is everything alright?" Yugi asked. When Yami turned to him, he had to fight back a gasp. His crimson eyes were so dark with anger… So icy cold…

"Come in Yugi." Yami said, though not very nicely. Yugi timidly came inside and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked. Yami stared up at him.

"I'm fine." Yami snapped. Yugi flinched.

"Sorry… Do you want to be alone?" Yugi asked, biting his lip. He didn't know why, but Yami's temper made him want to tread very carefully around him. Yami sighed.

"No." Yami said, looking away.

"I… I heard…" Yugi tried to say. Geez, what was wrong with him? He had never feared any royal temper, not even his own father's, but something told him he had to be very careful when Yami was mad.

"You heard that? Sorry. Just another one of Mia's attempts to seduce me into bed." Yami spat angrily.

"You want to talk?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yugi bit his lip again. The response was so curt and final. Yugi's eyes narrowed as he stopped biting his lip.

"Why didn't you want her to call you Atem?" Yugi asked, determined now to get Yami to talk. Yami's gaze met his again.

"Because only certain people can call me that." Yami answered, deciding to answer him and relaxing a bit. He had decided not to try to change the way Yugi talked to him. A slave would never interfere in the lives of royals, but there was something about Yugi that just made him easy to talk to. So Yami just let it go.

"And who are these certain people?" Yugi asked. Now that Yami was relaxing, he though it was safe enough to sit by his feet. Settling down and getting comfortable, Yugi gazed up at Yami, waiting for an answer.

"My friends and my remaining family. Atem is my real name, but everyone I know, since the time I was born, has called me Yami. Only my family and my friends still call me that from time to time. Strangers or people I can't stand I get touchy with when it comes to my name." Yami said. Yugi nodded.

"I see. Isn't that kind of odd though? You would think Yami would be the nickname." Yugi said. Yami chuckled.

"You would think, huh? But oddly enough, that isn't the case." Yami said. Yugi suddenly smiled a little wickedly and laughed.

"There now, don't you feel better now that we've talked?" Yugi teased. Yami looked down at him, confused for a minute. Then he realized his anger was gone and he was feeling a lot better. He chuckled again.

"Thank you. I do feel better." Then Yami looked down at him with a mischievous expression. "But doesn't someone have a chore to finish?" Yugi frowned, realizing he had Yami's room to finish. And he still wasn't done with some of those floors… Damn him and his laziness! Yugi cursed himself.

"Leave it to you to bring that up." Yugi grumbled and got up, marching off the balcony Yami had been sitting on to go into his room. Yami smiled. He turned from his place on the balcony to watch Yugi work. It was then he noticed the blood leaking off his hand.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, alarmed. Yugi turned and looked at him.

"Huh?" Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're bleeding!" Yami said, rushing to him and taking his hand. Yugi stared at his hand, shocked to see blood running down it.

"Oh… That must have reopened. I cut it when I was cleaning up that vase I broke…" Yugi muttered. Yami looked at him and his eyes narrowed.

"Broken vase?" He questioned. Yugi blushed and giggled.

"Uh… Yeah… About that…" Yugi said.

"So you're the vase breaker we've been hunting all morning." Yami said.

"Uh… No?" Yugi said. Yami chuckled.

"Well, at least you cleaned up one of your messes. Come on. Let's get a healer to see to your hand." Yami said. Yugi followed him out of the room. He led him down the hallway to another hallway and yet down another hallway. Yugi was getting bored when Yami took him into another room. A young woman stood in there wrapping a guard's wound. She smiled when she saw Yami.

"Hello, Pharaoh." She said with a bow. "I'll see to you in a moment." She finished wrapping the man's wound and sent him on his way. Yami led Yugi over to the table and helped him up to sit on it.

"He cut his hand." Yami said. The woman nodded. She took out some salve and gently rubbed some on his hand. Yugi hissed because the stuff burned. When she was done, she wrapped his hand in a cloth.

"Change this once a day until your cut heals. Change it more then that if you have to bathe or if you get it wet some other way." She said and handed him a bundled up roll of cloths. Yugi thanked her and hopped down from the table. Then they left.

"Thank you." Yugi said as they walked.

"You're welcome. I hope you'll be more careful from now on. That cut could have gotten infected." Yami said, scolding him lightly. Yugi smiled.

"Okay." He said.

&

"Geez! How could one small boy just vanish?!" Marik said as he sat down.

"I don't know!" Bakura snapped. He sat down next to Marik. The men were currently in a small pub after a whole day of searching for their missing prince. A man came over to them and smiled brightly.

"Would you like to order anything?" He asked. Bakura glared at him.

"A drink for both of us." He snapped. The man disappeared. Marik frowned.

"Where could he have gone? How could he hide so well?" Marik asked.

"He's small so he could be anywhere." Bakura said. There was a sudden crash. Bakura and Marik whipped around in their seats and stared. A young boy with white hair kneeled on the ground with dishes surrounding him. The boy looked near tears as he tried to pick up the broken shards of the plates. Another man came out and began yelling at him. The boy did begin to cry then. He picked up what he could and ran from the room.

"Well that was stupid." Marik said. Bakura stared at him.

"How so?" Bakura asked.

"He should know better then to drop good dishes like that." Marik said. The other man came back with their drinks. Bakura glared at Marik as he sipped his.

"So you're going to blame him for it?" Bakura asked. Marik stared at him.

"Why do you care? He's not important to us." Marik said. Bakura frowned. He turned his head and stared silently at the door through which the young boy had vanished.

&

"Yami! Oh Yami! Pharaoh, where are you!?" Mia called. She was bored stiff waiting in the palace all day with her annoying mother, so she decided to hunt down her betrothed. She turned and walked down another hall, growing more and more frustrated as her search failed. Turning another corner, she bumped into Isis.

"Princess Mia." Isis said as she bowed to her. Mia smiled.

"Hello there Isis. You haven't seen the Pharaoh by any chance, have you?" She asked. Isis looked at her, a blank expression on her face.

"I do believe he's in the courtyard." The woman answered. Mia smiled. Perfect! She giggled to herself as Isis walked away. The courtyard was full of flowers and trees and it had a huge fountain! It was the perfect romantic setting! She hurried away. She imagined what she would say, what she would do! Maybe he would finally change his mind about bedding her! She spotted him sitting by the fountain in the courtyard and ran to him.

"Pharaoh! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said happily. Yami turned and frowned. It was then she got a glimpse of two other people with him. The first was his childhood best friend Mana. Mana she didn't mind; she thought the girl was cute. And the second was that lowly slave he'd bought two days ago. Yugi, was that his name? She decided she did not care. She did not like him or the way he seemed to cling to Yami.

"Princess Mia." Mana said and gave a little bow. Yugi gave a small one also.

"What brings you here Mia?" Yami asked.

"Darling, I was so lonely by myself. I wanted to spend some time with you." Mia said, doing her best to pout adorably.

"I'm busy now Mia." Yami said, turning away from her. Mia frowned.

"Doing what?" She snapped.

"He's helping us right now Princess." Yugi said, glaring a tiny bit at her. She turned up her nose at him, clearly stating that she was superior, and glared back.

"Helping you with what?" She asked. Yami turned to glare at her this time.

"It's really none of your concern Princess." He said. Mia instantly went back to pouting.

"But Darling, what if I could help?" She asked.

"No offense Princess, but you can't. It's a surprise for you from the Pharaoh for your wedding." Mana interjected quickly. Mia instantly brightened. Yami gave Mana a look.

"Well, then I'll be off! Wouldn't want to spoil such a thoughtful surprise from my beloved!" Mia said and bounced away, willing to leave him be for now. Yugi flashed Mana a brilliant smile.

"Way to get rid of her!" Yugi said happily. Yami frowned not looking very happy.

"But now she'll be expecting something on the wedding day." Yami said. Mana grinned.

"We'll worry about that later. How does this look?" Mana asked, holding up her necklace of flowers. Yami smiled.

"They look lovely." Yami said. Yugi finished his and held it up.

"What about mine?" He asked.

"Beautiful. Where did you learn to make them?" Yami asked.

"My mother taught me how when I was little. She was always making flower necklaces from the flowers in the garden." Yugi said. He walked over to Yami and gently placed the necklace around his neck, smiling. Yami was surprised to find himself blushing as Yugi's hand brushed his cheek.

"Thank you." He said softly. Yugi froze, a light blush covering his face. He quickly withdrew his hands and looked away, though Yami saw the small smile on his face.

"You're welcome Pharaoh." He said, then sat down to make another. Mana laughed cheerfully as her necklace was finished. She got up and hung it around Yami's neck too. Yami smiled and fingered both necklaces.

"These are lovely. Thank you." He said. Mana giggled.

"Pharaoh?" Yami looked up to see Mahad staring down at him. Mahad had an odd look on his face, though he was trying to remain businesslike.

"Yes Mahad?" Yami asked.

"Uh… Sorry but what are you wearing?" Mahad asked. Yami fingered his necklaces again and laughed.

"They're flower necklaces. Mana and Yugi were making some and they decided to decorate me with them." Yami answered. Mahad smiled.

"I see. Well, the reason I came out here was to tell you that Seto is looking for you and he looks serious." Mahad said. Yami frowned. He took off the necklaces and laid them gently by the fountain. Yugi and Mana tried to pretend like they weren't there anymore.

"I have to go. Mana, watch Yugi. I'll be back soon." Yami said and followed Mahad away. No sooner had he gone inside then he was tackled by Princess Mia.

"Have you heard the news yet?! I just heard myself! Oh darling this is wonderful!" Mia squealed. Yami frowned and pushed her away.

"What news?" He asked. Mia frowned. Then he spotted Seto down the hall. Seto saw him also and ran towards him, a scroll in hand.

"There you are. This is for you." Seto said and handed him the scroll. Yami opened it and began reading, shock etching itself on his face.

"What…?" He asked softly.

"Darling, isn't it great?!" Mia chirped. Yami stared at Seto.

"They want to move the wedding date to three days from now?" Yami asked.

"Yes!" Mia squealed.

"The emperor says that two weeks is too long to wait now. He said he will pay for whatever major changes need to be made, but the wedding MUST be in three days." Seto said. Yami frowned.

"If not, then what?" Yami asked.

"War will be raged on Egypt. My daddy doesn't like it when his daughter is displeased." Mia said, her face darkening. Yami whirled to her.

"You wrote him, didn't you!" He accused.

"I thought the time was going by too slowly and I will not be refused by you much longer. I wanted to be married as soon as tomorrow, but the soonest daddy could allow was three days from now." Mia said. Yami was furious with her, his face darkening also the angrier he got.

"Fine." He growled out. "To prevent war, I'll marry you in three days." Mia giggled.

"Yay!" She chirped and bounced away, happy her plan had succeeded. After that embarrassing scene in his room when he refused to bed her yet again, she had taken matters into her own hands. Soon she would be his wife and in his bed.

"Sire, if I may…" Seto began.

"What?!" Yami snapped.

"She's such a bitch." Seto said, his face remaining impassive, which made the statement funny for some odd reason. Yami blinked. Then he grinned.

"Thank you Seto. You just made my day." He said. Seto smiled and walked away. Yami turned on his heel and went to his room.

&

Yami: I CAN NOT BELIEVE I HAVE TO MARRY HER IN THREE DAYS TO PREVENT A WAR ON MY COUNTRY!!

Natoya: Uh… It wasn't me! It was the though bubble in my head! Don't kill me!

Yami: /face darkens…/ Oh… I won't kill you. Yet.

Natoya: Eek! /runs off stage/

Yugi: /sweatdrop/ Uh…. Yeah. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Yami: /cackling manically as he starts up the flamethrower/ /runs off stage/

Natoya: /loud off stage blood curdling scream/

Yugi: If there is a next chapter… /sweatdrop/ Yami! No killing the authoress! /runs off/


	5. Chapter 5

Natoya: I am alive! /stares warily at Yami/

Yami: Yeah, after you promised to fix this mess. /still has flamethrower/

Natoya: /sweatdrop/

Yugi: Uh… Yeah! /smile/ She doesn't own us!

Natoya: So, uh… enjoy chapter five!

&

Yugi peered up and down the hallway, not seeing anyone. He was worried. Yami hadn't come back after his talk with Mahad. Mana had gone back to her room after dusk; she claimed that it was late and she was tired. Yugi had sat by the water fountain just a little while longer, hoping Yami might come back. When he hadn't, Yugi had gone to look for him. After looking and not finding him, Yugi decided to head back to Yami's room. Opening the door, he saw a form on Yami's bed.

"Pharaoh?" He questioned softly. The form on the bed moved slightly. Yami removed one arm from over his face to gaze at the person in his doorway. When he saw Yugi, he smiled, though the smile looked a little bit forced.

"Come in Yugi." Yami said, grateful that he had showed up. He found he enjoyed Yugi's company and the small boy was so easy to talk to. Yami felt he could confide his troubles in him, and boy did he have troubles right now. Yugi went over to the bed and stood there. Yami sat up and patted the seat next to him. He wasn't surprised when Yugi shook his head and sat on the floor, gazing up at him. Yami sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at him.

"What was Mahad's news?" Yugi asked.

"Seto wanted to talk to me." Yami said.

"About what?" Yugi said.

"Mia and I are to be married in three days."

"WHAT?!" Yugi jumped up and stared down at him.

"…" Yami was silent.

"Why?! Why has the date been moved up?!" Yugi asked. He didn't know why this bugged him so much; it just did. Yami stared at him.

"Because Mia wrote her father and begged him to get me to move the date up. She wasn't happy about my not letting her in my bed so she's moving the date up so she can become my wife quicker. All this trouble just so she can have her way..." Yami said. Yugi gasped and frowned.

"But he can't force you to wed her quicker-!"

"Yes, he can." Yami said bitterly. Yugi blinked.

"How!?" Yugi asked, kneeling beside him again.

"He can threaten me with war." Yugi's eyes widened.

"War? If you don't marry Mia in three days, he'll call war on Egypt?" Yugi asked softly.

"Yes."

"But that's not fair!" Yugi cried. Yami looked away.

"I know. But I have no choice. People have waged war for worse. I have to protect my country, so in three days, we'll be married." Yami said. Yugi stared at him.

"You're giving up?" Yugi asked. Yami looked back at him.

"I don't have a choice-"

"I hate that sentence! You always have a choice!" Yugi cried.

"Like you had a choice not to be a slave?" Yami shot back. Yugi glared at him.

"That's not fair. It's not the same thing." Yugi said.

"Isn't it? I'm being forced to give up my free will to marry someone not of my own choosing because if I don't marry her, my country pays. How is your predicament different? Are you a slave to protect something?" Yami asked.

"Yes!" Yugi shot back.

"And that would be?" Yami asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"My life." Yugi said quietly. Yami stared at him.

"What?"

"Isn't it true that when a village is raided, survivors are taken to be slaves against their will? Their free will is taken and if they don't cooperate, so is their life. So to protect their life, they choose to stay a slave." Yugi said, looking away. Yami blinked. Yugi was right in a way… Yami knelt down beside him. Yugi didn't notice because then memories of the raid against his kingdom came to him. He wrapped his arms around himself and began to cry. His poor mother… She died trying to get him to safety… And then he was captured anyway and taken so far away from his home… Yugi sobbed harder. Yami didn't know what to say or do, so he did the only thing he thought he could do. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him tight. Yugi raised his head with a gasp. He looked at Yami, surprised. Why was he doing this? He was just a slave… He shouldn't… Right then Yugi didn't give a damn. He hugged Yami back, clinging to him and crying.

"I'm sorry…" Yami whispered. Yugi pulled back and sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

"You don't have to be. I know royals aren't raised to acknowledge the plight of their slaves or servants." Yugi said.

"I just don't know what to do." Yami said, leaning back against the bed after releasing Yugi from his grasp.

"Isn't there someway you can get out of it?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe. Maybe if I found someone else to marry…Another Princess or something. He can't wage war if I find someone else more suited to be my wife." Yami said. Yugi grinned. Yami stared at him for second.

"Or someone more suited to be HER husband." He giggled. Yami laughed.

&

Two days later, Yugi found Yami hyperventilating in his room. Yugi cautiously walked over to him and kneeled beside him. Yami gazed down at him and Yugi could clearly see the worry in his crimson eyes.

"I just realized something." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked, leaning back against the bed because he was sore from the day's work. Yami sighed.

"I'm going to be married to this woman tomorrow. And for the rest of my life…" Yami got a sort of haunted look to his eyes.

"Yami, isn't there anything you can do to get out of this?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know…" Yami murmured.

"Would the marriage be annulled if you found someone else to marry?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. That might just be cause for him to wage war." Yami said.

"What if you married someone wealthier?" Yugi asked.

"What would wealth have to do with it?" Yami said, looking down at him.

"That person would obviously be the better match. He can't wage war with you because you found someone better then his daughter." Yugi said.

"But he can wage war if I don't marry her in three days?" Yami asked.

"Give him a gift! Send him money! And lots of it! He won't say no to money!" Yugi said, getting excited.

"Money as a peace offering for marrying someone who isn't his daughter?" Yami questioned. Yugi smiled.

"It's bought off people for sillier reasons." Yugi said innocently.

"One problem." Yami said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I don't have another Princess to marry."

"Well damn!"

&

The day of the wedding. Yami was hyperventilating again, realizing his life was over. And he meant literally over. He still couldn't believe he was practically black mailed into marrying her. He didn't even love her; he was marrying her out of duty. Dressed in splendid robes topped with gold jewelry, he waited for the wedding to begin. Sadly, he wished that Yugi's idea would have worked. The only downfall was he had no other Princess to trade Mia in for, and besides, if he couldn't marry Mia because he didn't love her, he could not expect anyone else to marry him if they didn't love him, not even to get rid of Mia.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi questioned, appearing beside him.

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"Are you really going through with this?" Yugi asked.

"I have-"

"No choice. Yeah, I get it." Yugi said, sitting down, bummed.

"Yugi…" Yami said softly. Yugi looked up. Yami looked so torn. Yugi felt terrible. If only Yami had someone else from royalty to marry! It was then Yugi had an idea. A brave and stupid idea, but an idea all the same. He could still save Yami! But… But it would require revealing his secret… That suddenly did not matter to Yugi. Yami was his friend and he wanted to help him! Yugi jumped up and ran away. Yami stared after him.

"I'll be back soon! I promise!" Yugi yelled. Yami could only watch him go. Then the door opened and his advisor, Shimon, poked his head out.

"Pharaoh, you must wait up by the altar now." Yami sighed. He headed inside.

&

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" (1) Yami listened to the priest drone on as the wedding began. He had to admit, Mia looked lovely in her dress. She was smiling brightly and Yami knew she couldn't wait for AFTER the wedding…

"So do you, Princess Mia, accept Pharaoh Yami as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"And do you Pharaoh Yami, accept Princess Mia as your lawfully wedded wife?" Yami dreaded those words. He couldn't stall any longer. He opened his mouth…

"I-I…I-"

"STOP!"

&

Natoya: Aren't I cruel?

Yami: What the hell?!

Yugi: What happens?!

Natoya: Sorry the chapter was short, but you have to wait until next chapter to find out what happens. I know its moving fast, but it fits into this cool little plot that I have just decided to add, so be please be patient.

(1) How the hell am I supposed to know how ancient weddings were conducted? /smile/ So I made it up. Yeah. Because I'm too lazy to look it up. Haha. /smile/


	6. Chapter 6

Natoya: Hi, I'm back! I decided to post this so soon just cause I had it and I can!! Hee hee!

Yugi: /in tears/ What happens Natoya?!

Yami: /glare/ Tell us.

Natoya: I can not! You will have to read to find out!

WHACK!

Yugi: Uh… We're experiencing technical difficulties due to the fact Yami has made our authoress unconscious… We apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you.

Yami: She doesn't own us either!

Natoya: /out cold/

Yugi: Uh… Enjoy chapter six!

&

"STOP!" All heads turned to the back of the huge room where the ceremony was being held. Yami's jaw dropped in surprise. Yugi stood in the back of the room, looking very much like royalty and not at all like the slave he was supposed to be. Mana peered around the corner and then she was gone, but Yami saw her. Mana hoped that Yugi's plan would work and that it would help Yami.

"What are you doing here Slave?" Mia hissed. Yugi laughed.

"Slave? Excuse me Missy, but I'm no slave." Yugi told her, crossing his arms over his chest. He was no longer wearing his slave clothes but a lovely purple and gold robe that Yami figured he stole from his closet. For some reason, it just fit him. Mia blinked and Yami stared, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. Yugi wasn't a slave?

"You are too a slave!" Mia snapped. Yugi shook his head.

"I was in hiding! I'm a Prince in actuality!" Yugi said. Mia stamped her foot in anger while the crowd gasped in surprise and disbelief.

"You're a liar! And what does that have to do with you interrupting our wedding?!" Mia cried. Yugi stalked down the aisle and up the small steps to them. He stepped directly in front of Yami and grabbed his hand. He then began to march down the steps. Yami was in shock and so he did not argue when Yugi forced him to follow him. They left through the giant doors and they shut behind them. Mia blinked.

Outside the doors, Yugi turned and stared at Yami. It suddenly dawned on the Pharaoh.

"You're a Prince?" He asked. Yugi nodded.

"I didn't tell you because I was hiding. Do you remember what I told you about the men that were after me that day? Well, one of them kidnapped me from my home country. He was going to sell me to another man to be a whore in a brothel and so I ran away. I was so lucky to have found you and I admit I was selfish. I used you as a shield, but now I want to repay you for all that you've done for me Yami." Yugi said, staring at him with a determination in his big violet eyes.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Yami asked. Yugi took a deep breath.

"Yami… You don't want to spend your life with Mia, do you?" Yugi asked him.

"No. Not really." Yami admitted. Yugi smiled. He knew that answer before he asked.

"Well then, I propose a solution to your problem. It's the reason I admitted my secret and told you I was a Prince." Yugi said. Yami blinked. No… He couldn't be suggesting…

"Yugi? What are you saying?"

"Yami… You could marry me instead of her." Yugi said, taking Yami's hand. Yami blinked in surprise and shock. Marry Yugi?

"Marry you?" Yami echoed. Yugi nodded quickly.

"Yes. Yami, I'm a Prince; I'm royalty! If you decide I'm the better match, they can't say anything about it!" Yugi said, ready to beg if it was required of him. Yami took his hand away and ran it through his spiked locks.

"Yugi, you're male."

"So? In my home country, Princes are often betrothed to other Princes or even given to Kings to expand their land and wealth. You could just say that marrying me would give you more land and money then Mia could give you and therefore I'm the better match! I'm the only heir left to inherit my father's lands! Yami, please! I could save you from a life of misery! You've been such a good friend to me and we get along so well! I just want to help you be happy…!" Yugi trailed off when Yami remained silent.

"Yugi, do you truly wish to do this? I can't accept this if you won't end up happy. You can't do this just because you want to help me. You'd have to be willing to give me your life. This would be forever." Yami told him seriously. Yugi nodded.

"I already knew the consequences of my request. I've thought long and hard about this and Yami… I wouldn't be asking this of you if it wasn't what I wanted… I have an odd tendency to be selfish when it comes to my own needs." Yugi said.

"Yugi…"

"I don't want to be selfish anymore! I want to help you! You've been nothing but kind to me since you took me in and I want to repay you! Please, please agree to this!" Yugi begged. Yami stared at him for a long moment. He didn't know what to say. It seemed a good way to get rid of Mia, but at what cost? The cost of someone else's freedom? If he agreed to this, there would be no going back on it. Yugi would have to agree to belong to him, and he would have to agree to belong to Yugi… As he stared at the hopeful face of his friend, he knew there was no way he could say no.

"Alright then. Yugi, I choose you." Yugi's face lit up and he leapt onto Yami in a hug. Yami's arms went around him and the elder blushed. As he held him, Yami realized that the boy fit perfectly in his arms. He shook his head. He could not have such thoughts! He pulled Yugi away from him and smiled down at him half heartedly.

"Yami, you won't regret this, I promise!" Yugi said. Yami nodded.

"Let's go inform everyone of the change in plans." Yami said. Together they turned and entered the room behind them. Yami walked up and told Mia he needed to speak with her and her father right away. Mia blinked and motioned to her father. He got up and they left the room. Once outside, Yami turned to them, a serious look on his face.

"I've decided I'm going to marry this Prince." Yami said. Mia's eyes widened in horror.

"No, no, no! This isn't fair!" Mia screamed, throwing down her bouquet.

"You actually believe his crackpot story?!" Mia's father roared. Yami cringed. He knew they would take the news badly, but still, Mia's father was terrible when he was angry.

"Yes, I believe him." Yami answered. Yugi stared up at Mia, a defiant smirk on his lips.

"Well I for one will not stand for this! I demand the child's story be checked out before you decide to abandon our deal in favor of this… this… street urchin!" Mia's father yelled. Yugi's gaze swiveled to him, anger flaring up in his beautiful eyes.

"Street urchin?! I told you already you miserable old man that I am a Prince! A BLOODY FREAKING PRINCE!" Yugi yelled back. The old man stood over him, his own eyes ablaze with fury. Yugi stared back, placing his hands on his hips. Mia glared at him and stepped in front of her father, blocking Yugi from his view.

"You do not speak to my father in such a way!" Mia snapped.

"And you would do better not to talk to _**me**_ like that!" Yugi snapped back. He turned to Yami and crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Fine. If they want my story checked out, you can send word to my home country that I'm alive and well and here. If my father made it through the raid, he would be more then overjoyed to hear that his only heir is fine." Yugi said. Yami nodded his head.

"Fine. I'll send word to your country." He turned to gaze at Mia and her father. "If his story does not check out and it's true he's nothing but a slave, I'll marry Princess Mia. If his story does check out, he'll be the one I'll marry. Does that deal sound acceptable?" Yami asked them, crossing his own arms over his chest. Yugi turned and smiled at them.

"No! We're supposed to be married today-!" Mia was cut off when her father clasped a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, surprise in her eyes.

"That sounds like a deal to me." Her father smirked at him. "I'm sure his story will turn out to be nothing but a big lie." He looked down at Mia, who was gazing up at him with tears in her eyes. "Come on Mia; I'll take you back to your room."

"But Daddy-!"

"Hush now Mia! He's made up his mind. Let him find out the truth. I'm sure before long you'll be married like you were promised to be." Her father turned and stomped down the hall, his crying daughter following close behind. Yami turned to Yugi and sighed.

"You're telling me the truth, correct?" Yami asked him. Yugi frowned.

"Of course! Why on Earth would I lie to you about something like this?" Yugi said.

"Okay. Give me the name of your home country and I will send word to them right away about you." Yami said. He turned and began to walk down the hallway, Yugi following close behind him, a smile on his face.

&

"Thief! Come back!" Bakura laughed insanely as he rode off on one of the horses he stole. While they were searching for the Prince, they needed to make a living so Bakura broke into one of the random homes out in the countryside and stole money and horses. Bakura didn't stop riding until he came back to his hideout. His hideout was a small cave on the outskirts of the desert. So far no one had been able to find it. He unloaded his loot and tied the horses down. Then he went inside.

It was pretty nice in the cave, what with the small chairs, table, and bed he had stolen made the place comfy. Bakura set his bag of money on the bed and sat down on one of the chairs. Marik suddenly materialized from the shadows, giving the young thief a scare. After a second, Bakura began to laugh.

"I almost forgot you were here." Bakura said. Marik smiled.

"So used to being alone…Pity. So what did you bring back?" Marik asked, sitting beside him. Bakura got up and brought his bag back, then dumped the coins onto the table. Marik's eyes lit up with a greedy gleam.

"We can split this down the middle, but I don't think it will be enough. I may have to go out soon and rob another house." Bakura said.

"Why a small house? Have you ever tried robbing a noble?" Marik asked.

"Too risky. They live in town were you can be seen too easily. I'd rather stick to dark places." Bakura said. Marik grinned evilly.

"But if you planned it right, you could do it. And you'd be set for a while without having to rob again. Even too many small robberies can get you caught." Marik said.

"Sounds like you've thought of this plenty of times." Bakura chuckled.

"Hey, when you run a place as cheap as a brothel, you tend to dream about being richer more then once." Marik said. Bakura laughed.

"Do you have a place in mind? One more sweep tonight probably wouldn't hurt." Bakura asked. Marik smiled and nodded.

"By the way, did you happen to find our Prince?" Marik asked. Bakura frowned.

"No, he would be here right now if I had stupid. Don't worry. We'll find him. He can't have gotten too far. Maybe a farmer or someone took him in." Bakura said.

"Sounds plausible. Let's get going." Marik said. They left the hideout and hopped on the stolen horses, riding off. Bakura followed Marik, hoping the raid the man had in mind would be well worth it. Soon they arrived at the house Marik told him about. Bakura smiled as he looked at it. It was a nice sized house and it was lovely to look at as well.

"That's it?" Bakura asked. Marik nodded.

"That's it. A noble lives there. He has a son who volunteers for work in town, though no one knows who he is and where he works. Rumor has it he's ashamed of his son." Marik said. Bakura frowned.

"So we might have to worry about this son?" Bakura asked.

"Not if we're quiet." Marik answered. They got off the horses and stole quietly to the house, being very stealthy. Bakura was surprised and amused to find a window open. He showed it to Marik, laughing. Marik got a good chuckle out of it too and they went in through the open window. It was dark and quiet inside. Marik could see some of the expensive things they had lying about the house and pulled a bag off his back. He opened it and began putting things inside of it. Bakura smiled.

"You finish down here and I'll go see what they have upstairs." Bakura said.

"Sounds good." Marik continued what he was doing. Bakura found the stairs and went up them. There were a few rooms up here and he entered one. Bakura smiled. The study. There were some lovely golden trinkets up here. Taking a few and selling them would be worth it and give them something to live on until they located that blasted Prince. Suddenly a light came on in the room and Bakura's eyes widened. He whirled to the door and was surprised to see the boy from the restaurant staring at him with a lantern in his hand, his large brown eyes wide with fear. His hand with the lantern was trembling.

"W-Who are y-you?" The boy asked. Bakura smiled and pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Does it matter? Now that you've seen me, you don't have very much longer to live so knowing my name won't be of much use to you." Bakura growled, smirking. The boy turned and Bakura could sense his desire to run. He was on the boy before he could run and he grabbed him around the waist, holding the knife against his throat. The lantern fell from his hand and crashed against the floor. Fire began to lick at Bakura's shoes.

"P-Please! L-Let me go!" The boy cried. Bakura glared down at him.

"Shut up! Look what you've done!" Bakura snapped. He took the boy back over to the bag he had dropped. He walked the boy to the window and climbed out of it with him.

"Father! Father, please! Help!" The boy screamed. Bakura hit him over the head and knocked him unconscious. He hopped down to the ground with him, finding Marik waiting by the horses. Marik stared in shock at him and the boy he was carrying.

"We have to get out of here! The house will go up in flames soon!" Bakura yelled. He and Marik got on the horses and they sped off. They reached the hideout and tethered the horses to the poles outside. Bakura carried the boy and his bag inside. Marik set his full bag down on the table. Bakura set his down and carried the boy into his bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and stared down at him, marveling at how he looked like him. His hair was snow white and he had seen that his eyes were a gorgeous brown. His skin was pale and he was so tiny and delicate… Bakura frowned.

"What happened? Who is this boy?" Marik asked from beside him.

"He must be the son of the man of that house. He woke up and caught me upstairs. I caught him and was about to kill him when he dropped his lantern and lit the place on fire. I had to get out of there quick and I had him anyway so…" Bakura explained.

"So you kidnapped him!?" Marik exclaimed.

"If his dad made it out of there, he could be used for ransom, or we could even sell him as a slave. Look at him; he's a pretty boy. He might even be prettier then the Prince, though he would not fetch as high a price for his standing." Bakura said. Marik frowned.

"He just better be worth it. It would suck to be arrested now because you just had to kidnap a noble's son. Like we didn't have enough to worry about with the Prince…" Marik turned and walked away. Bakura continued to stare down at the boy in his bed.

&

"Sire! Sire!" King Edmond turned, hearing the sound of his squire's voice. The man rushed in, a note in his hand. He stopped in front of him, panting. King Edmond waited until he had caught his breath.

"What is it?" King Edmond asked. The squire held out the note.

"Sire, it's about your son!" At those words King Edmond brightened for the first time in the days since his son, his precious heir, went missing.

"What about Prince Yugi?!" King Edmond asked, snatching the note from him. He read it quickly and then looked up at his squire, his eyes filled with confusion and wonder.

"King Edmond?" His squire questioned.

"He's in Egypt? Being cared for in the palace of the Pharaoh… He's requesting me to send permission for him to marry!?" King Edmond collapsed on his throne, the note gently fluttering to the ground as he dropped it from his hand.

"Permission to marry? Marry who Sire?" the squire asked him.

"The Pharaoh of Egypt…"

&

Natoya: Well, that seems to be it for that chapter!

Yugi: That was an interesting twist…

Yami: Huh, better then I thought. Sorry for hitting you earlier…

Natoya: Uh… That's okay… I guess… Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And thanks for reading! Now review this chappie and we'll be good to go!

Yugi: No flames please!

Yami: Bad things happen to flamers… /evil glare/


	7. Chapter 7

Natoya: I'm back with chapter seven of Stolen Prince!

Yugi: Thanks to all the lovely reviewers!

Yami: /waving a pretty flag with a cookie on it/ Cookies for all good reviewers!

Natoya: Okay! So, on with the chapter! And our special guest to do the disclaimer this chapter is… /drum roll/ /cymbal/ Joey Wheeler!

Joey: /looks confused/ How did I get here?

Yami: Magic. Now do the damn disclaimer so I can go home.

Joey: Uh… Right. Natoya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime. She just owns the characters she makes up in her weird imagination.

Natoya: /sweatdrop/ Thanks. Enjoy the chapter!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been a week since Yami had sent his father the message and there was still no reply. Yugi began to grow worried. What if his father had been killed? That would be terrible, and the thought brought tears to his eyes. And… that would mean… There was no one left to give credit to his story… He would feel terrible letting Yami down now. His thoughts were interrupted by Yami coming through the door. In his hand was a note.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned. Yami had an odd smile on his face. He handed Yugi the note.

"Read this." Yami said simply. Yugi's eyes quickly scanned the contents of the letter. As he read, a smile appeared on his own face and he was laughing with joy by the time he finished the note. He threw it into the air and whooped with happiness.

"My father's alive! Daddy's alive!!! Oh, this is wonderful! He's said he's happy to hear I'm alive and is surprised that I have requested permission to marry, but he looks forward to the wedding and is on his way out to witness it! Yami, you're saved!" Yugi squealed. He hopped off the bed and jump tackled Yami as the Pharaoh sat on the bed. Yami fell over with a startled cry and stared up at the jubilant boy lying on his chest. Yugi hugged him tightly.

"Yugi, I can't breathe." Yami said. Yugi quit hugging so tight, but stayed on his chest.

"Are you happy? My daddy is alive, my story checks out, and now we can be married! Yami, you don't have to marry Mia anymore!" Yugi said happily. Yami nodded with a smile of his own.

"I'm glad. I really owe you Yugi. Anything you want, you can have. You deserve it." Yami said, sitting up. The action caused Yugi to sit up as well and he got off the bed, standing in front of Yami as the Pharaoh gazed up at him.

"Yami, all I want is for you to be happy. I'm happy as long as you are. Now," Yugi said, rubbing his hands together as he grinned evilly. "Who's going to tell poor Princess Mia that her dream wedding won't be taking place?" Yami chuckled. For some odd reason, when Yugi was being evil, he was so damn cute. He was cute all the time anyhow, but he was even cuter right now. Yami rose from the bed.

"I guess I will." Yami said. Yugi took his hand.

"We'll go together." Yugi said. Yami smiled. Yugi grabbed the letter from his father before the left the room. They walked out of the room and down the hall to the room where Mia, her mother, and her father were staying. Knocking on the big wooden door, they waited. Mia was the one who answered the door. Seeing it was Yami, she smiled and giggled. When he entered, she shot Yugi a glare. Yugi walked right over to Mia's father and slammed the note into his hand. Her dad looked at it for a moment before he read it. He was clearly outraged by the time he had finished reading.

"This is unacceptable!" He roared. Yugi looked smug as he crossed his arms.

"I told you I was telling you the truth." Yugi said. Her dad looked up at him.

"How do I know this wasn't forged?!" He yelled. Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, that wasn't forged. I wouldn't do that." Yami said.

"If you need further proof, that letter said that he was coming out to witness _**my**_ wedding day." Yugi said, giving Mia a pointed stare. Her lower lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears. "You could see him when he gets here." Yugi added. Mia let out a little sob.

"No! No, no, no!" Mia said, stomping her foot on the ground. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Mia please. It's over. We're not getting married. I want to marry Yugi, and that's who I'm going to wed. I'm very sorry, but he is the better match." Yami told her. Her father jumped up and got real close to him, staring down at him.

"No. Not yet. I want to meet the Prince's father. Once I see him, I will acknowledge that he was telling the truth and I will back down. But until then, we will stay here." He said.

"Why don't you just give up old man? Yami said he wanted to marry me, not your rich spoiled bitch of a daughter!" Yugi snapped. Mia's father whirled to him while Mia and her mother gasped and shrank back. Even Yami was a bit shocked.

"Now you listen here young man-!"

"No you listen! You know why he wants to marry me?! Because I have more money, more land, and more personality then your daughter! All she knows is money and clothes and how to be a royal pain in the ass!" Yugi yelled. He and her father were face to face.

"Oh my!" Mia's mother said and quickly covered her daughter's ears.

"And why would he want an uncivilized outsider like you?!" Her dad countered. Yugi began to laugh, and her father looked shocked.

"Oh come on! Is that the best you can come up with? Looks like there's more wrong in your family than in mine pal!" Yugi said. Yami decided it was time to intervene. He got between them and separated them. Mia's dad glared down at him.

"That's enough! You two need to quit fighting! If you want to stay and meet him, then fine! If that will make you feel better, then have at it, but I am going to marry Yugi and you will have to accept that! Now, my fiancé and I have to go. We have plans to make. Good day to you Your Highness!" Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and they left the room, ignoring the sound of Mia's loud sobs.

"Thanks. I was so close to just punching that guy in the face!" Yugi said. Yami walked him into the room and shut the door. He turned to him as Yugi sat down on the bed.

"You are unlike any Prince I've ever met." Yami said, crossing his arms. Yugi smiled.

"My father taught me to speak my mind because just taking abuse is wrong and you should not feel obligated to be nice to people who treat you like crap." Yugi told him. Yami managed a smile and chuckled out loud. Yugi grinned. He found he liked seeing Yami laugh. It made him feel good to see Yami smiling and happy.

"Well I guess that is a good way to go about it, but there are still certain people you should never talk back to like that Yugi. And the words you use… Didn't anyone tell you that such profane language is unacceptable most of the time?" Yami said with a smile, though there was still a slight scolding tone to his voice. Yugi pouted, managing to look reprimanded, though he was feeling none of the sort and Yami knew it.

"What? Who shouldn't I talk back to? And the language got my point across, did it not?" Yugi asked. Yami stepped in front of him and bent down, their faces coming very close together. Yugi blushed and moved back an inch or two, not liking being that close to him. It made him feel funny when he did that.

"Well, yes, but as for whom you should not talk back to… Me for one…" Yami answered. Yugi scoffed and grinned, crossing his arms.

"You? I've been doing that since day one and you know it. What makes you think you can intimidate me?" Yugi asked in a teasing tone. Yami smirked wickedly.

"You're going to be marrying me, remember? I expect obedience from my future spouse, and though I know it will be hard to gain, you will give it to me eventually, will you not?" Yami said. Yugi blushed again and the smirk faded from his lips. The way Yami looked when he smiled evilly made him feel funny too, but funny in a good way… Yugi scooted back on the bed and eeped as he fell over. Yami rose up and laughed. Yugi stared at him, a glare on his face. How dare he laugh at him!?

SMACK!

Yami stared in wide eyed shock as the pillow that had been thrown at him fell to the floor in front of him. Yugi had just picked up one of his red silk pillows and thrown it at him and the bullet had hit him directly in the face. Yami's face darkened and he picked it up off the floor, holding it in a threatening manner. Yugi realized his mistake too late; Yami leapt onto the bed and whacked him with the pillow. Yugi fell over again and grabbed the other pillow, striking blindly at his friend. Yami growled as he was hit in the side. He abandoned the pillow in favor of grabbing Yugi's wrists and pinning the little one to the bed under him. Placing both of his hands in one of his own, Yami began to tickle Yugi.

"Ack! Eeeeeee! No, no, no! Stop it! Hahahahaha! Stop it!" Yugi laughed, pleading with the elder to stop this tickling torment. Yami continued his onslaught for a moment longer, then stopped and stared down at the panting boy who was glaring up at him playfully.

"Do you surrender to me Little One?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head defiantly.

"Never! Never, never, never, never ever!" Yugi shouted. Yami grinned and began to tickle him again. Yugi squealed and fought, but his strength was no match for Yami's. He took to wriggling instead, hoping for a way out. Yami suddenly stopped tickling him, his expression changing. He gripped Yugi's wrists, making the smaller bite his lip to keep from crying out. Yami's grip was beginning to hurt. He kept wriggling. Yami yanked his wrists and he cried out that time. He gazed up at Yami, his expression reading hurt. Yugi wondered why he had hurt him. What had he done wrong? Yami's expression softened.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted you to stop moving." Yami said. He got off the boy and sat beside him. Yugi sat up and gazed at him in confusion.

"Huh? Why did you want me to stop moving?" Yugi asked. Yami flushed as he tried to find the right words to tell him. He just couldn't bring himself to tell the boy that all his wriggling had done pleasant but unwanted things to Yami's body. He shook his head and managed a smile. Yugi still looked confused.

"Don't worry Yugi; it's nothing. When is your father supposed to be here?" Yami asked, deciding it was safer to change the subject. Yugi blinked. That was an odd switch…

"Uh… The letter said he was leaving right away so he could be here tomorrow for all I know, but it could be really soon." Yugi said. Yami sighed a breath of relief.

"Good. That means we'll only have Mia here for a little while longer. Yugi, I really do owe you for all your help." Yami said. Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"You don't owe me anything. I told you; I want to do this. I want to help you be happy. I just figured you'd be happier with me then with her." Yugi said.

"I'm sure I will be. You and I are friends and that's a good thing. That means we can get along and agree on the important things." Yami said. Yugi nodded.

"Right. But there is one thing I can't do for you…" Yugi said, suddenly looking troubled. Oh damn! Why hadn't he thought of this earlier?

"What is it?" Yami asked, not understanding why he was so troubled.

"I can't give you an heir." Yugi stated bluntly. Yami smiled at him.

"That's not a problem." Yami said, perhaps a little too quickly. Yugi blinked at him. He didn't understand.

"Why is it not a problem?" Yugi asked and suddenly he knew what Yami was going to say. His eyes fell to the harem bed.

"Well… You know. I do have a harem. The country won't care how they get an heir as long as they get one." Yami said, looking uncomfortable at the look Yugi was giving him. For some odd reason the boy looked stricken, though he didn't understand why he did. Yugi didn't know why he suddenly felt so jealous. He didn't want Yami to sleep with those women just to get an heir, even though he understood the need for one. It happened all the time in his home country. If a Prince had to be given to a Prince or a King, there was always a woman involved so there would be an heir for the country to prevent the dying of the dynasty. A bastard child was always accepted as long as they could one day rule the nation that once belonged to their father.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Yugi said. He scooted to the edge of the bed and got off.

"Yugi, where are you going?" Yami asked, suddenly concerned. Yugi turned to him and flashed him a smile, straightening his robes.

"I feel like going for a walk! Do you want to come?" Yugi asked.

"Oh… Uh, no. You go and enjoy yourself. I think you deserve a walk outside." Yami said. Yugi nodded and bounced out of the room. Once he was out of the room, Yugi slowed down. He did not know why Yami's suggestion had made him so upset, but he did not want to dwell on it. He walked until he came to a door that led outside. The garden was simply lovely. He walked over to the water fountain and sat down on it. He gazed around and sighed. He found he secretly liked the idea of all of this partially belonging to him when he would marry Yami. He loved this garden and the memory of making the flower necklaces here with Yami and Mana still made him smile fondly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura frowned as he reentered the hideout. He's been looking all bloody morning for the stupid runaway Prince and had yet to locate him. Who on Earth could have taken him in and hid him away this well? He should have surfaced by now! He slumped into a chair.

"AH!" Bakura leapt up hearing the yelp coming from his room. Ah, that boy… He still hadn't been awake when Bakura left, so he didn't bother worrying about him, but it now sounded like he woke up and wasn't too happy about his surroundings. Bakura went into the room. The boy was sitting up and when he saw Bakura, he yelled again and clutched the blankets to his body. Bakura chuckled evilly.

"Awake finally eh? You got so lucky last night. I was going to kill you, but you may be of some use to me. How would you like to be a slave boy?" Bakura asked. The boy paled and he looked to be on the verge of tears.

"N-No…! Please…!" The boy begged. Bakura laughed again.

"Aw… Isn't that cute. Begging for your life, but isn't it sad that your life is now in my hands? Get up boy." Bakura snapped. He got out of the bed and Bakura saw that he was only wearing a simple nightshirt. He walked over to Bakura, stopping in front of him. He kept his head bowed and Bakura liked this. This boy was submissive, unlike that stubborn brat of a Prince. He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is your name?" Bakura asked him. The boy kept his head bowed.

"My name is Ryou." He said. Bakura saw a single tear fall from his cheek to the floor.

"Ryou eh? A girly name for a boy." Bakura snapped. The boy flinched as if he'd been hit. More tears began to leak onto the floor. Bakura had unknowingly hit a sensitive spot.

"I-I'm sorry." Ryou said softly. Bakura looked him over again.

"We need to change your clothes. That nightshirt will not do at all." Bakura walked over to another part of the room and pulled the common outfit of a slave out of the mess over there. He came back over and gave it to Ryou. The boy took it, looking up at him with a mix of confusion and sadness in his large brown eyes.

"Until we decide what to do with you, you'll be my personal maid. Put that on and then come into the next room. I'll be waiting for you." Bakura said. He turned on his heel and walked out of the bedroom. Ryou clutched the cloth to his chest and sank to his knees, full blown sobs racking his entire body.

Bakura entered the main room and smiled when he saw Marik sitting on the couch. Marik smiled at him when he entered the room. Marik rose from the couch and joined him at a table where a setting of food was laid out. After making a plate, they sat down together.

"So, is that boy up yet?" Marik asked, tearing into the steak on his plate. Marik liked his steak the same way Bakura did, rare. A little of the blood dripped down his chin and onto his shirt. He cursed and wiped it away. Bakura chuckled and took a bite.

"Yes, he's awake. I think this place needs some sprucing up and until I find out what to do with him, he'll be our maid. Feel free to tell him what to clean if you find something that needs it." Bakura said. Marik smiled. He liked the idea of that.

"Sounds good to me." Marik said. They ate their meal in silence after that. It was only when Bakura had finished his meal and got up that he realized Ryou was standing there staring at him. He was startled for a moment. He quickly collected himself and walked over to him. Ryou shrank back, not wishing to be touched, but Bakura didn't care. He grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him to the table. He picked an apple up off the table and put it in his hand. Ryou stared down at it, then looked up at him, puzzlement in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Eat that and then get to work. I want all the rooms cleaned and that bed that you slept it last night made. Go!" Bakura swatted him on the bottom, causing him to scream out loud and Ryou ran off. Marik grinned and sat back in his chair.

"Well, isn't he a cutie? I have dozens of girls in my brothel and not a one is as pretty as that boy in there." Marik told him. Bakura chuckled.

"I'd offer him to you but I think we can come up with something else just as useful for that "cutie" over there." Bakura said, crossing his arms. Marik pouted.

"Aw darn." Marik said, though a smile was fighting to break free. Bakura laughed.

"Poor you. Alright, it's time to go back into town and look for that damn Prince of ours. I went out this morning, so you can look this afternoon. Hop to it." Bakura said. Marik frowned, but he got up and it wasn't look before he was gone. Bakura sat down in a chair and watched as Ryou scurried around the hideout, cleaning whatever he could. Bakura smiled. This was mildly entertaining. He sat back and enjoyed the view.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: Well, that's it for that chapter.

Yugi: Now review please!

Yami: And remember, flames will not be tolerated.

Yugi: But constructive criticism is welcome.

Natoya: Next chapter, we meet Yugi's father! Yay!

Yami: Whoopie.

Yugi: So stay tuned please!

Natoya: Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Natoya: Back for chapter eight! Yay!

Yugi: Thanks for all the great reviews!

Yami: /waving another cookie flag/ Thanks again guys.

Natoya: I don't own it! I just own my own made up characters!

Yami: Now please enjoy the chapter.

Yugi: While you munch on your cookies!

(Note: Hey guys, I've recently put up a story called Captive of the Heart and it doesn't seem to be getting very many reviews. I would like you guys to pretty please read and review it so I know whether you love it or hate it or whether I should take it down or not. I want at least five reviews for it so I can update it and it only has two. Please, review it for me? /puppy dog eyes/)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi ran down the hall, nearly skidding into the wall as he tried to round the corner. He panted, out of breath, and he continued down the hall to the dining room. To his delight, Yami was already there. To his displeasure, Mia and her parents were sitting there as well. He joined them, ignoring the glares that Mia and her family were giving him, and sat down at the table beside Yami. The Pharaoh smiled in approval.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Yami said, giving him a grin.

"I'm sorry… I overslept. I wouldn't miss this though." Yugi said, standing close to him.

Mahad suddenly came into the dining hall. He walked over to the Pharaoh and leaned down close to him. Yami turned to face him, knowing what Mahad was here to tell him. Yugi watched eagerly, waiting for the news that his father would soon be here.

"My Pharaoh, a stagecoach has arrived. They are awaiting permission to enter the palace gates. Should we allow them to enter?" Mahad asked. Yami nodded.

"Please Mahad, let them in. If there is a King Edmond among them, bring him to the dining room at once." Yami said. Mahad bowed and straightened. He turned on his heel and left the dining room. Yugi bounced excitedly in his seat, a big smile on his face.

"Father must be here! I'm so excited!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami chuckled. Yugi seemed like a little kid eager for his candy and it was very cute. The dining room door suddenly burst open fifteen minutes later and Yugi looked towards the door. Tears filled his eyes when he saw his father standing there. Yugi squealed and jumped up, running to the man in the doorway, wrapping his arms around him and letting out a sob.

"Yugi! Yugi, my son! I'm so glad you're okay!" King Edmond exclaimed, hugging his son tightly to him. Yugi hugged him back and cried. Edmond pulled him away and knelt down to stare at him. Yugi wiped at his eyes and flashed his father a smile.

"Father, I'm so glad you're okay too. After what happened to Mother… I thought…" Edmond shushed him and gave him another quick hug.

"Your poor mother was a tragedy that I'm still mourning, but I'm happy to find you alive. Now, show me this Pharaoh you told me you wanted to marry." Edmond said. Yugi took his hand and led him to the dining room table. Yami stood and walked over to them. He bowed slightly to King Edmond in a gesture of respect. Edmond smiled in approval at the well placed gesture. Yami smiled and extended his hand for a shake, which Edmond did.

"Welcome to Egypt, King Edmond. I'm Pharaoh Atem, but everyone calls me Yami." He said. Edmond's eyebrows rose in interest and he smiled once again.

"Ah, I see. You are the man my son requested permission to marry?" Edmond asked.

"Uh, yes Sir, I am." Yami said. Edmond glanced at the two angry looking parents and the crying Princess sitting at the table and his brows rose once again.

"And who are these people?" Edmond asked. Yugi frowned at Mia.

"Princess Mia, her father King Lewis, and her mother Queen Maria." Yugi said.

"I'm supposed to marry him! You can not allow your son to wed him! I'm supposed to!" Mia screamed, leaping up out of her chair. Her father yanked her back down. She sat in her chair and pouted, her lip trembling. Edmond's lips twitched as he fought a laugh. He turned back to Yami and couldn't help himself; he began to chuckle.

"Are you supposed to wed that spoiled girl?" King Edmond asked. Yami smiled.

"Only if I can't find a more suitable match." Yami answered. King Edmond laughed.

"Well, I'd hate for you to have to be tethered to that for the rest of your days! Tell me, do you like my son well enough to wed him?" Edmond asked. Yami nodded.

"We became friends rather quickly and get along quite well. I imagine I would enjoy being wed to your son." Yami told him truthfully. He did truly like Yugi a hell of a lot more then Mia. King Edmond turned to look at his son, who was beaming at him with a very cute smile. Edmond patted his head gently and stroked his hair.

"And Yugi? Do you truly wish to wed this man?" Edmond asked his son.

"Yes, Father, I do." Yugi said. Edmond smiled and gave another little chuckle.

"Very well then! Pharaoh Atem, you have my permission to wed my son!" Edmond said. Yugi squealed with happiness the same time Mia screamed in a temperamental fit and he leapt onto Yami and hugged him tightly. King Lewis shot out of his chair and grabbed his wife and daughter, dragging them from the room. Yami was not sorry to see them leave.

"Thank you Father! Thank you, thank you!" Yugi said happily, turning from Yami and hugging his father tightly. Yami was so happy; he could now have Yugi and he was free from Mia! Edmond chuckled and pulled his son away from him.

"You're welcome my boy. Now, when will this wedding take place?" Edmond asked. Yami looked down at Yugi, who was now looking up at him.

"When do you want to have it?" Yugi asked him softly. Yami thought for a moment. He smiled at Yugi tenderly, reaching out and taking his hand. Yugi looked down at the floor and blushed, lightly squeezing Yami's hand.

"How does a month from now sound?" Yugi gave Yami a tender smile and nodded.

"A month sounds perfect." Yugi said. Edmond laughed lightly to himself, enjoying the tender looks that passed between the two.

"A month from now it is then!" Edmond chortled. Yugi smiled at him, suddenly feeling very sick to his stomach about the whole thing.

"O-Okay." Yugi said. Yami squeezed his hand gently.

"Yugi, don't be nervous. It'll be okay." Yami told him, trying to reassure him. Yugi looked at him and he tried not to let his feelings show, but now there were butterflies in his stomach. He found he suddenly didn't know what to expect from this marriage and the thought frightened him. He had done this to help his friend, but he didn't know hardly anything about him and that thought hit him like a stack of bricks.

"Don't worry Yugi. Second thoughts are normal." Edmond said. Yugi stared at his father, his eyes wide. Yami watched, suddenly feeling a bit nervous himself. He hoped Yugi didn't suddenly want to back out.

"No, I'm not having second thoughts. I want to do this. I'm… I'm just anxious and excited and a little afraid, that's all. I'm getting married and our lives will be intertwined forever. It's normal to be nervous about that, right?" Yugi asked. Edmond chuckled and Yami waited for his answer.

"Yes, it is. But don't be. This man is a fine man and I believe he can make my son very happy." Edmond said. "Now, let's get this show on the road!" He cheered. Yami smiled, sighing in relief to himself.

"I'll have the servants begin the preparations. Please, King Edmond, let me give you a quick tour of the palace." Yami said. Edmond followed Yami out of the room. Yugi stood there a moment longer. The butterflies had gotten worse and he bit his lip. He was happy about the wedding, but he supposed it was just those jitters you get before the event takes place. He hurried out of the room after Edmond and Yami.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik sighed and sat down on a bench. He'd been searching for a few hours and still no sign of the stupid Prince! He was tired and hungry so he got up and began to walk around, hoping to find a tavern where he could get a little something. On his way there, he passed the palace gates. They opened suddenly and he jumped, surprised, and hurried out of the way. Two women and a man exited the gates and headed for a stagecoach waiting outside the gates. They were arguing about something and Marik got curious.

"I can not believe he abandoned me in favor of that twit!" The younger girl screamed. Marik approached them and hid near them, listening to what else they had to say.

"This is unacceptable! We had a deal that the Pharaoh would marry you and he chooses some foreign Prince to marry instead?!" The man said. Marik gasped. Foreign Prince? Could it be…? Marik continued to listen.

"Maybe we can find another King for you to marry Mia dear." The other woman said softly. "Mia" whirled to face her, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"I don't want another man to marry! I WANT THE PHARAOH!" She yelled.

"Well he'll see that he made a mistake when he marries that Prince! Let's go home!" They got into the stagecoach and it took off. Marik smiled to himself. This new lead looked promising… He hurried over to the guard that was about to enter the palace gates and tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned and gave him an odd stare.

"Please Sir," Marik began. "Tell me where that stagecoach is going. I had a gift of sorts for the Princess and would like to have it delivered." Marik said. The man frowned.

"I don't know if I should give you that information." The guard said.

"Please, it's important that she receives it." Marik begged. The man sighed.

"They are going to the country of Shiba." The guard said. He walked inside the gates and they swung shut. Marik smiled. Now he had all the information he needed. He turned and began to run, heading for his horse to go back to the hideout.

Bakura was sleeping soundly on the sofa when Marik came bursting in. He woke with a start, nearly falling off the couch. Ryou shrank back and went to clean in a different room, seeing the happy look on Marik's face. That did not bode well. He was ignored however, something he was very grateful for.

"Bakura, you are going to love me!" Marik exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. Bakura raised one perfect white eyebrow and stared at him.

"Love you? No thanks." Bakura said. Marik laughed.

"No, not like that! I mean for the information I've uncovered!" Marik said. Bakura sat up quickly and stared again, his eyes wide.

"What did you learn!? Tell me now!" He said excitedly. Marik sat down next to him. Ryou came back into the room and began to straighten up the room they were talking in. He wondered just what on Earth they could be so excited about.

"You remember Princess Mia, the one the townsfolk were so excited about?" Marik asked him.

"Uh… Yes? What about her?" Bakura replied.

"She was supposed to marry the Pharaoh, but apparently he changed his mind and is now marrying someone else." Marik said. Bakura frowned.

"Who? And why is this important?!" Bakura snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because of who I overheard her saying he was going to marry instead. A foreign Prince from another land." Marik said triumphantly. Bakura blinked.

"Prince? He's going to marry a Prince?" Bakura asked. Marik nodded excitedly.

"Yes! A foreign Prince! That's the best lead we've had this entire time! What if the Prince he's going to marry is the Prince we've been searching for?!" Marik asked. Bakura jumped up off the sofa and gave a whoop of joy. He grabbed Marik and pulled the man up, hugging him tight. Both began cheering and laughing. Ryou frowned. _**They have been looking for a Prince?**_ He thought.

"Huh…" Bakura said softly, coming down from his happy high.

"What?" Marik asked.

"If it turns out to be our Prince, how do we get him away from the Pharaoh? He's going to marry him… We'd have to kidnap him and sell him in another country, but how do we succeed in getting him out of the palace?" Bakura asked. Marik frowned and thought.

"We'd have to sneak in… We'd have to be very careful, but I'm sure we could get him out of the palace successfully." Marik said, giving him a smile. Bakura smiled.

"But first we make sure that it is him. We need a spy in the palace…" Bakura suddenly smiled as an idea came to him… He turned to Ryou. Ryou gulped and shrank back, but Bakura motioned to him to come over to him. Ryou gulped again and did what he was told, walking over to Bakura. Bakura grabbed his wrist and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss. Ryou's eyes widened. Bakura grinned and gripped his chin in a hand.

"Ah, sweet Ryou. I do believe I've found what you'll be useful for." Bakura said with a leer. Ryou stared at him, unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

"W-Wait! No!" Ryou tried to protest. Bakura tsked him.

"There is no protesting. I'm going to sell you as a slave in the palace, and you will report to me everything I want to know, do you understand that?" Bakura said, giving him a look that clearly said if he didn't do it bad things would happen to him. Ryou nodded his head. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. Bakura smiled at him. "Good boy."

"Alright then! We have a plan! Let's put it into action!" Marik cheered. Bakura grinned and hugged Ryou tightly to him.

"And everything will go accordingly, thanks to you." He told the frightened boy. Ryou looked down, feeling ashamed. What would he have to do… to someone else?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: Well, that ends that chapter! I'm sorry it was so short!

Yugi: Yay! We ended on a good note!

Yami: Yeah, but look what she did to poor Ryou.

Natoya: I thought that plot twist was a stroke of brilliance on my part.

Yami: You would think torturing the poor guy was a stroke of brilliance you heartless, mean authoress.

Yugi: Yami!

Natoya: It'll get better for Ryou, I promise!

Yami: Hmph.

Yugi: /sweatdrop/ Uh… Please review and no flames!

Natoya: See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Natoya: Ah, chapter nine.

Yugi: Yay! Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Yami: /lounging in a chair/ Yup. Thanks.

Natoya: Yes, thank you all so much!

Yugi: Now, on with the chapter!

Yami: For the record, she doesn't own us or the show. She only owns the ideas in her head.

Natoya: Please enjoy the chapter!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yami, can we take a break please? All this information is making my head hurt." Yugi complained, placing his head in his arms. Yami chuckled and closed the book he was looking at.

"Yugi, we only have three weeks left to plan our wedding. We have to get this stuff decided sooner rather then later, you lazy Prince." Yami teased. Yugi raised his head and stuck his tongue out at his fiancée.

"I like being lazy." Yugi said. Yami smiled tenderly at him.

"Maybe we could go to the market place today." Yami said, seeming to be thinking about it. Yugi brightened.

"Really? That sounds like fun!" Yugi said, clapping his hands together and standing up.

"Sure! As long as you promise we'll work harder on the wedding preparations tomorrow." Yami said, giving Yugi his best innocent smile. Yugi scowled at him.

"Knew there was a catch…" Yugi mumbled, sitting back down. Yami rose from his seat and held his hand out to Yugi.

"Come on. You need to see the town anyhow. You need to see the kingdom you will be helping me rule once we are wed." Yami said. Yugi took his hand and rose from his own seat, giving him a look.

"Alright. To the market place we go." Yugi agreed. They headed out of the room, walking down the halls to try to find Mahad. Pharaohs and Princes never left the safety of the palace by themselves. They soon found him talking to Seto in one of the great rooms. Yugi could only marvel once more at the size of the room. It was so much bigger then the one in his own palace. Yami tapped Mahad on his back, startling the Priest. Mahad whirled with a gasp and stared down at the grinning Pharaoh behind him.

"Mahad, could you escort us to the market place? We would like to get out of the palace for a bit." Yami asked with his best innocent smile. Mahad sighed and smiled.

"I suppose I could escort you. Seto, would you like to accompany us as well?" Mahad asked, turning to the Priest beside him. Seto sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose escorting both of them would be too much for you and it is my duty to help. Let us be off at once." Seto said. Yugi clapped his hands and cheered while Yami just grinned. They gathered a few soldiers, about six of them, and headed into the market place. Yugi was smiling and laughing and seemed to be enjoying himself. Yami found himself enjoying seeing the boy so happy.

"Yami! Yami look!" Yugi said suddenly, yanking on his shirt. Yami stopped and blinked at him, wondering what had caught his attention. When he looked where he was pointing, he saw two women dancing to the sounds of instruments that three men were currently playing. The women were doing lovely moves that Yugi had never seen anyone be able to so before. In front of the performers were little pottery jars that the townspeople were throwing coins into. Yugi pulled Yami over so they could see better. One of the women saw the excited look on Yugi's face and danced over to him, placing her sash around his neck. Yugi giggled and looked up at her.

"Are you enjoying zee show, my young one?" The woman asked in an accent he had never heard before. Yugi nodded.

"You girls are wonderful dancers! And the men play such lovely songs!" Yugi replied.

"Why zank you my little one! We vill do a dance just for you!" The woman said, dancing away from him to her partner, quickly whispering something to her.

"Zat little boy is very cute and sweet, my dear. We shall do special dance for him." The woman said. Her partner nodded and they signaled to the men to start a wild and joyous upbeat song to dance to. They danced and twirled and laughed. Yugi began clapping his hands to the beat and giggled. Yami grinned, seeing the happiness they placed on his little fiancées' face. Yami turned to Seto and Mahad, a happy smile on his own face.

"Would you mind handing me my wallet?" Yami asked. Mahad blinked. He began fishing in his robes for Yami's wallet.

"Why do you want it?" Seto asked.

"To repay the performers for making Yugi so happy." Yami said cheerfully. Mahad gave the wallet over and Yami took a few coins out, beginning to drop them in the little jars. Yugi turned to him and the smile he gave Yami for his generosity nearly stole the breath from his lungs. It was so radiant and lovely… Yami handed Yugi some of the coins so he could pay the performers too. Yugi giggled when the other girl draped a sash around his neck also. They allowed him to keep them, thanking them as Yugi and Yami walked away from the scene. Yugi handed Yami one of the sashes, wrapping his own around his neck like a scarf.

"What's this for?" Yami asked.

"The other lady said I should give that sash to my best friend." Yugi said simply. Yami was at a loss for words, staring at the satiny sash in his hand. That meant… That Yugi thought of him as his best friend… Yami surprised Yugi by wrapping his arm around the boy and crushing him to him in a hug. Yugi blinked, stunned.

"You're my best friend too." Yami murmured. Yugi teared up, hugging him back.

"Ahem… Sire?" Mahad said, coming up beside them. Yami glared at him, upset at him for wrecking the moment. Mahad flushed and cleared his throat again.

"My Pharaoh, you're making a scene. You know public displays of affection by royalty are… not readily accepted in society." Mahad said. Yami glanced around, noting with embarrassment how some of the townsfolk were looking at them. Flushing bright red, he grabbed Yugi's hand and walked away quickly. Yugi followed, laughing. They walked a little further, coming to the slave markets. Yugi stopped, not really wanting to go back to such a place.

"Yugi?" Yami sensed the change, but then remembered Yugi had been captured and almost sold in a place like this.

"Pharaoh, maybe I could take the little Prince to the produce carts while you look around here." Mahad offered, noting the sudden tenseness. Yami nodded.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"Maybe you could meet us back there?" Yugi suggested. Yami nodded.

"Yes. Go on now." Yami said. Mahad and Yugi were soon out of sight. Yami walked with Seto through the crowds. Maybe he would buy a kitchen slave. The cook always needed help in the kitchen. He continued on his way, looking through the crowd.

Marik lounged lazily on a bench while Bakura crossed his arms and scowled. They had waited patiently for the last week, hoping that someone from the palace would come looking for a slave, but so far there had been nothing. Ryou sat on the bench, a little further down from Marik. There was a leash around his neck, and it was tied to Bakura's wrist so the boy couldn't get away.

"When do you suppose someone from the palace will come this way? We've had so many offers for this boy and we've had to turn them all down. Let's just sell him already and come up with another plan to get into the palace." Marik mumbled. Bakura's eyes flashed and he frowned at the other man.

"No! We need this boy so our plan will work! And it will!" Bakura insisted.

"Pharaoh, shall we meet the little Prince now?" Bakura and Marik looked around at the mention of the Pharaoh and his "little Prince." They saw the flash of the purple in his cape, the color of the royal family, as the Pharaoh and one of his high Priests, both flanked by three soldiers, walked by their booth.

"I suppose. We're not going to find kitchen help for the cook today. None of these slaves look capable." Bakura turned to look at Ryou. The boy looked capable to him. Now to get him in the Pharaoh's hands. Bakura waited until the Pharaoh and his Priest went to walk back past his booth and he very smoothly intercepted him. The Pharaoh's crimson eyes widened. The Priest looked outraged.

"Out of our way scoundrel!" Seto barked.

"Pharaoh, are you by any chance looking for a slave, one whom might be handy in a kitchen, or something of the sort?" Bakura asked. Marik watched, a smile on his lips.

"Um… Actually yes." Yami said.

"Well this young boy I have here would actually be perfect for that. Please, my Lord, come and have a look." Bakura said. Yami followed him into the booth and stared at the young man sitting quietly on the bench.

"He seems a bit shy and a little too skinny." Yami commented.

"Oh, but he is good at what he does. He's good at cleaning and he can help around the kitchen. And he's a fine bargain at fifty gold coins." Bakura said. Yami stared at Ryou.

"I don't know…" Yami said. Bakura began to silently seethe. Their plan would fail if they couldn't convince the Pharaoh to buy this little whelp!

"I assure you Pharaoh, he is quite capable of doing what you need him to do." Bakura said, trying to smile sweetly, but Yami only read the leer he showed. He yanked Ryou forward and the boy stumbled a little, but he caught himself and bowed a little, keeping his face hidden by his long locks of white hair.

"I would be honored to serve you my Pharaoh." Ryou said softly. Yami thought for another long moment, and he smiled after a bit.

"Perhaps I will buy him." Yami said. Bakura grinned.

"A wise decision my Lord. You may speak to my associate over there about the money." Bakura said. Yami and Seto joined Marik. Bakura yanked Ryou close as he began to undo his rope.

"Now listen and listen well. You will find out if the Pharaoh's fiancée is our Prince. You will befriend him and get close to him. Then you will help us find a way into the palace so we can grab our prize. Perform your duties well, my little spy, and when we come to get the Prince, we will return you to your home, no harm done, understand? And I swear that if you breathe a word of our plan to anyone, anyone at all, I will kill you." Bakura said, lowering his voice, but the menacing note was still there.

"Y-Yes S-Sir." Ryou stuttered. Bakura undid the rope and handed it to the Pharaoh as he got done paying Marik.

"Thank you for your business my Pharaoh." Marik said, pocketing the money. Yami took the rope and led Ryou away from the booth. Ryou breathed a sigh of relief to be away from the two of them, but knew this was only the start. Whether he helped or not, they would find a way into the palace, and if he didn't do what he was told, he would be… He shook his head to rid himself of the terrible thought. The Pharaoh handed him over to one of the guards and they followed him to some produce carts.

"Yugi?" Yami called. "Mahad?"

"Yami, over here!" Yami found Yugi handing Mahad some of the fruit they were looking at. Yugi turned to him with a smile and showed him an orange he had picked up.

"These are so good! Can we bring some back?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

"You can have anything you want." Yami said. As Yugi made his way past Seto and the other guards, he took note of the young man tied to a rope in the guard's hand. He stopped, staring at the boy. He felt a pang of sympathy, knowing how it must feel to be him. He turned to Yami, a sad look on his face.

"Yami, you bought a slave?" Yugi asked.

"He's kitchen help for the cook Yugi." Yami said, beginning to grow uncomfortable with the look Yugi was giving him.

"Yami…" Yugi turned to the boy, looking up into his face. The boy avoided his eyes, turning his head away. Yugi frowned.

"Look at me please." Yugi said. The boy slowly turned his head and looked at him.

"What is your name?" Yugi asked him. The boy opened his mouth, but then he quickly closed it. He looked away again.

"Yugi." Yami said softly.

"He's been abused. You bought him from an owner who's abusive." Yugi said.

"Yugi, he'll be well taken care of at the palace. You know we never treat our slaves badly. _**You**_ know that." Yami said. Yugi stared at him, but then he smiled.

"I guess you did a good thing by getting him away from that owner. Yami, just promise me you'll take care of him." Yugi said. Ryou's head snapped up and he looked down in surprise at the little boy in front of him. Yami smiled.

"Of course. He'll be treated very well, you know that." Yami said.

"Rest assured little Prince, the cook will be very sweet to him." Mahad chimed in. Yugi grinned and nodded.

"He better be!" He turned to Ryou, who was still regarding him with shock. "You hear that? You'll be fine with us!" Yugi said cheerfully. Ryou's eyes filled with tears. He could not believe this noble, this Prince, cared so much for his well-being. One slipped down his cheek and Yugi's smile faded. He looked up at Ryou worriedly.

"Hey… Are you okay?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, my Prince. I do not deserve such kindness." Ryou said with a bow. Yugi smiled again brightly.

"You're welcome, and you most certainly do!" He said and turned to Yami. "Can we go back to the palace now? I am really tired and we have some more plans to make before the day is over." Yugi said. Yami nodded.

"Of course we can. Mahad, Seto, let us be off then." Yami said, turning and walking away. Yugi trotted after him, giggling merrily. Ryou watched them, the smile still on his face. He was pleased the Prince was so nice, but he worried about the task ahead of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is the kitchen?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded. Ryou stayed behind them, looking around. He marveled at how big the rooms were. Nothing in his father's grand home had ever looked so big. He briefly wondered if he would ever see his home again. He looked around the kitchen, wondering what his job would be.

"Ah, Pharaoh! And the Little Prince! Welcome to my kitchen!" said a round man, heavyset with a mustache and a warm smile.

"Ah, Mortimer." Yami said with a smile.

"What have you here, my Pharaoh? A young man?" The cook asked.

"Yes, he is a new slave I've hired to help you in the kitchen. Yugi, this is Mortimer, the cook for the palace." Yami said, introducing them. Yugi held out his hand with a grin.

"Nice to meet you Mortimer." Yugi said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Little Prince. I am very much pleased to meet the one who has pledged himself to our Pharaoh. There has been quite a buzz concerning you around the palace." Mortimer said, chuckling. Yugi blushed and giggled. Ryou stared at Yugi, thinking. _He must be the one Bakura is after,_ Ryou thought. _But, I have to make sure. Bakura will hurt me if he finds I've gotten him the wrong Prince... _

"Hey, you never told me your name." Ryou looked at Yugi when he spoke. "It would be easier for the cook to work with you if he knew what to call you." Yugi added.

"Um… It's Ryou, my Prince." Ryou said softly.

"Ryou huh? I like it! Cookie, you can call him Ryou." Yugi said. Yami blinked and Mortimer began to laugh.

"Cookie, Yugi?" Yami questioned.

"Well he is a cook." Yugi said nonchalantly.

"It is fine my Pharaoh! I rather like the name Cookie!" Mortimer said with a chuckle.

"So, I can call you Cookie from now on?" Yugi asked with an adorable look.

"Why most certainly. Now, let's get this boy to work if you want your meal tonight. Ryou, please follow me." Mortimer said with a smile.

"Alright then. I'll leave him to you. Mortimer, when he's done for the day, please, show him where he will be sleeping." Yami said. Mortimer bowed and nodded.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Mortimer said. Yami turned to Yugi.

"Come now Yugi. We have other things to do." Yami said.

"Kay!" Yugi turned to Ryou and waved. "Bye Ryou!" Ryou gave him a small wave back and followed silently after the cook as he began to hustle around the kitchen, listening as the cook began telling him about the work and showing him where everything was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: Well, I'm going to end this there.

Yugi: Gah! Bakura has set his evil plan in motion!

Yami: I will not let him have Yugi!

Natoya: Uh, yeah! Please review!

Yugi: No flames!

Yami: Flames are not acceptable!


	10. Chapter 10

Natoya: Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 10!

Yugi: Thanks to all the reviewers for their nice reviews of last chapter!

Yami: Yep. Thanks everyone.

Natoya: Okay now, onward to the chapter! Boys!

Yugi: Toya doesn't own us.

Yami: No, no she does not.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been about a week since Ryou had come to the palace, and he was learning the ropes rather quickly. Mortimer, or Cookie as Yugi had now dubbed him, was a pleasant man to work with and he was very kind to Ryou, which the albino was very grateful to him for. So far Ryou had heard nothing from Bakura, but he knew it would only be a matter of time until he found someway to ask Ryou about what he was looking for. Thinking of Bakura got him to thinking about Yugi. He had befriended Ryou instantly and Ryou was happy to be around him. He hadn't felt so comfortable around another person since his mother had died. Ryou felt a little sad at the thought. If he wanted to live, he had to tell Bakura about Yugi. Surely Bakura would know if Yugi was the right one, but just the idea of turning a person as sweet as Yugi over to someone like Bakura made Ryou's stomach turn.

"Ryou! Ryou!" Ryou turned and smiled when he saw Yugi running towards him.

"Good morning my Prince. How goes the wedding preparations?" Ryou asked. Yugi sighed and sat down next to Ryou on the bench the boy was sitting on.

"Fine I guess. We've decided on the colors, the types of flowers, all kinds of decorations... The only thing we can't seem to agree on is the food. Our tastes differ too much." Yugi said. Ryou gave him a sympathetic look, but then he brightened as an idea came to him.

"Why don't you serve both?" Ryou asked. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Serve both?"

"Yes! Serve food from both your country and his. Afterall, you two are mingling two separate countries and cultures, so it makes sense that something from both of you should stand out. And this gives the Egyptain people and yourself something new to try." Ryou said, clapping his hands together. Yugi smiled and hugged Ryou.

"That's a wonderful idea, thank you! I have to go tell Yami! And don't worry, I'll make sure he knows it was your idea!" Yugi chirped. He rose from the bench and was off in a flash. Ryou chuckled to himself. Yugi was so cute. Ryou decided then that he had been sitting long enough. Cookie would be wondering where he was if he didn't get back soon, and before long it would be time to make the little Prince and the Pharaoh their lunch. Ryou rose from the bench and walked off towards the kitchen.

Yugi hurried down the hall, heading back towards Yami's room. _**And after the wedding, it will be our room...**_ Yugi thought to himself.A little blush stole across Yugi's cheeks at the thought. He opened the door to Yami's room and went inside. Yami was out on his balcony, staring down at the view. Yugi snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, chirping a happy hello. Yami nearly jumped out of his skin, but he settled down when he realized it was only Yugi. He gave the boy a smile, bringing him around to hug his front.

"What's gotten into you?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled and let go.

"Ryou came up with a wonderful idea." Yugi replied. Yami raised a delicate black brow.

"And what was this idea?" Yami asked.

"Since we are going to be combining our countries and our cultures, Ryou suggested that we also combine our food choices. Make a little something for each of us, so we each have something familiar to eat, and something new to try." Yugi said. Yami smiled again.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll have to thank Ryou later. And you know what that means, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi's smile faded.

"No, what?" Yugi asked.

"Now you have to make a list of all your favorite foods." Yami said in a teasing manner. Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Great. More lists. Gah!" The little one threw his hands up into the air and strode back into the bedroom. Yami watched him, waiting until he had climbed onto the bed before following him. Yami crawled onto the bed as well, sitting beside Yugi. Yugi leaned over, resting his head in Yami's lap. When Yugi had first started showing him more affection, Yami was surprised, but he quickly got used to it, loving the way it made him feel. So happy and wanted... He wondered why Yugi being so affectionate, but he quickly chalked it up to the fact that Yugi felt comfortable around him. He was the same way with Mana, Mahad, and now that new servant boy, Ryou.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, noting the boy was being very still for once. He looked down and saw that Yugi had fallen asleep. Yami smiled tenderly, gently stroking Yugi's hair. He was tempted to wake him so they could plan somemore for the wedding; that was what Yami had had planned for the day, but Yugi looked so cute... Yami moved him so he could lay down on the bed. Yugi's hand reached up as he let out a whine and grabbed a handful of Yami's shirt. Yami's eyes widened for a moment, but he lay down next to Yugi and pulled him into his arms when the boy snuggled up close to him. _**Ra, Yugi is adorable. **_Yami thought as he watched Yugi sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"A week. It's been a week, and we haven't heard anything from that blasted kid you sent to the palace!" Marik shouted, throwing his hands up to the ceiling.

"Relax. I didn't expect to hear anything. We didn't tell him how to contact us. Plus, I wanted to wait this long. Ryou most certainly has gotten _**something **_by now." Bakura said as he lounged lazily in his chair.

"Well when are we going to make our move?! The wedding will happen in two weeks! We can't wait till then or it will be too late!" Marik yelled. Bakura raised his brown eyes and met with Marik's worried lavander ones.

"You need to learn a little patience Marik. Good plans take time." Bakura said.

"Time we do not have!" Marik retorted.

"Relax." Bakura said again. "I was planning on contacting Ryou tonight anyway. He'll let us into the palace, tell us what he knows, and then we'll find and nab the little Prince. And then we'll do something even nastier to the poor Pharaoh." Bakura said with a wicked grin. Marik's eyes widened.

"What are you going to do?" Marik asked.

"Oh, something to assure he won't have long to look for his beloved Prince." Bakura said. "You know where Princess Mia went, do you not?"

"Yeah, Shiba. What does that...?" Marik trailed off and a gleam of wickedness entered his eyes. "Oh I see." Marik said, rubbing his hands together.

"Right. He will have to marry Mia if they can't locate his Prince." Bakura said. "I need you to send our beautiful Princess Mia a letter Marik."

"Oh, you're so bad!" Marik cried gleefully. Bakura smiled.

"I know." He replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou took a plate into the dining hall and set it before the Prince, his father who had come to join them, and the Pharaoh. Yugi thanked him before reaching for another roll, sipping the wine in his hand. Yami chuckled. Royalty did not have to thank the servants for handing out the food, but Yugi could not seem to stop doing it. Yami ate a bite of the wonderful meat that the cook had prepared. It was delicious. Yugi took a bite of something and grimaced, but swallowed anyway. One did not waste food, even if it tasted like you ate roadkill. Yami and King Edmond laughed.

"Didn't like that, huh?" Yami teased. Yugi shot him a glare.

"This was all your idea. You feed me your food, and you get mine." Yugi said.

"Of course. This way we can decide our wedding dishes Yugi." Yami said, taking another bite of the meat.

"I think it's a lovely idea Yami." Edmond said. Yugi shot him a glare too.

"Of course you do. You get to eat whatever you want Father." Yugi snapped. It had indeed been Yami's idea to have foods from both their countries served at dinner that night, that way they could decide on what they were to serve. Yugi looked longingly at the meat on Yami's plate. It was one of the recipes from his home country, one of Yugi's favorites, but he had to stick on a diet of Egyptian food tonight. A lot of it was good, but some of it had Yugi wanting to scrap it onto the floor. Ryou giggled at Yugi's reaction before hurrying back into the kitchen for another plate. As he grabbed another plate, a young boy walked up to him.

"Yes, can I help you?" Ryou asked.

"Um... I was told to give this to you. You are to reply right away." The boy said, trembling a bit. He was glad to have finally located Ryou. That scary man who looked just like Ryou wouldn't have to hurt him now. Ryou set the plate back down and took the letter from the boy, opening it.

_**Ryou,**_

_**Have you located our little prize yet? Tell me what you know.**_

Ryou gasped and his fingers tighened on the piece of parchment. Bakura had finally contacted him! The boy handed him an ink feather then.

"Please sir, hurry. He said he'd beat me sore if you didn't reply right away." The little boy said. Ryou gulped. He had no choice. He quickly scribbled a note at the bottom of the page and gave it to the boy. The boy thanked him and scurried off. Ryou picked up the plate, feeling very afraid. He knew he didn't look so good anymore, but he still had to do his job, so he hurried out of the kitchen. As he set the plate down, Yugi glanced at it and groaned.

"Oh please... No more food. I think I'm going to barf." Yugi said. Yami and Edmond laughed again.

"Alright. Ryou, please tell Mortimer that we're done." Yami said. Ryou bowed and went back into the kitchen.

"I do believe I am done as well. I'll go retire." Edmond said, getting up. He kissed Yugi on the forehead after saying goodnight and left to two alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The little boy handed Bakura the note. Bakura snatched it away and opened it. Marik stood beside him, waiting to hear what Ryou had said.

_**Bakura, **_

_**I'm not sure if it is him. He doesn't talk about his home country.**_

Bakura cursed and held out his hand to the boy. He gave him the ink pen and he quickly wrote something down and gave it to the boy.

"Give this to Ryou. Make sure he does exactly what I say." Bakura snapped. The boy nodded and ran back into the palace. Marik sighed.

"What did he say?" Marik asked.

"He's not sure if it is our Prince. He doesn't talk about his home country." Bakura said. Marik's eyes widened.

"So we have to check ourselves?" Marik said. Bakura nodded.

"But don't worry. With Ryou there, he can take us right to the little whelp's room." Bakura said. Marik laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou gulped when he saw the same little boy from earlier run up to him. He was alone in one of the hallways now, having been dismissed when Yugi and Yami wanted to retire to their rooms. The little boy handed him the same piece of parchment and Ryou opened it, looking it over.

_**Ryou, **_

_**Fine then. We'll have to check him ourselves. Meet us by the front gate at mid-night, the little boy will help you sneak us in. Once we are in, you will take us directly to the Prince's room. If he is our Prince, you get to go home. If not, well, I'll kill you.**_

Ryou felt like crying. If Yugi wasn't their prince, he would die? That wasn't fair! But Ryou had no choice. This little boy would probably let them in whether or not he helped, so he knew he had to. Only, he did not wish to betray Yugi! Yugi was his friend... The little boy grabbed his hand and began dragging him outside.

"Come on. They're waiting." He said. Ryou allowed himself to be dragged, thinking for a brief moment that he could run back and tell Yami what was happening, but his legs wouldn't move and obey him. Ryou was dragged all the way out to the gate. Bakura waited on the other side of that gate. Ryou gulped. The little boy told him how to open the gate and he reached up to do as he was told.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natoya: And I'm going to end that there. I'm truly very sorry if this chapter sucked and was kind of short, but I was running out of ideas. I promise the next chapter will be better and I'll try to make it longer.

Yugi: Waaaa! I'm gonna be kidnapped again!

Yami: /glare/

Natoya: Please read and review! Once more, I'm sorry cuz I know this isn't the greatest.

Yugi: /still crying/

Yami: /still glaring/

Natoya: ^^' See you next chapter!


End file.
